Retour auprès des siens
by severine2804
Summary: Parfois, on prend la décision de changer de vie et puis un incident nous permet de revenir parmi ceux qui ont toujours le plus compté.  C'est ma première fanficton, mais j'espère qu'elle vous plaira!
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1 : prologue

Cela faisait maintenant trois ans que Sam avait quitté le SGC et l'armée pour prendre un poste de recherche à Washington. Après la mort de Daniel, la relation qu'elle entretenait avec Jack s'était détériorée au point que son travail s'en était ressenti. Elle avait donné sa démission au Général Hammond. Celui-ci avait eu du mal à l'accepter mais Sam lui en avait expliqué les raisons et il avait finalement accepté. Elle était restée consultante sur le projet mais n'était pas retournée au SGC depuis lors. Elle n'avait gardé contact qu'avec Janet et le Général.

Deux mois après son arrivée, elle avait fait la connaissance d'Eddy Connors. Un jeune homme très sympathique qui l'avait épaulé et soutenu quand elle se sentait au plus mal. Oublier les cinq dernières années de sa vie avait été très douloureux et Eddy avait su lui faire remonter la pente. Bien que son amour pour Jack ait toujours été présent, Eddy s'était fait une place dans son cœur. Au fil des mois, il était passé du statut d'ami à celui d'amant pour être aujourd'hui l'homme qui partageait sa vie et qui lui avait donné sa merveilleuse petite fille, Emmy.

Un an après son arrivée à Washington, elle avait appris par Janet, le retour de Daniel. Bien qu'elle fût heureuse de le savoir en vie, la blessure causée par son ascension et ses disputes avec Jack, n'avait pas cicatrisée. Même si cela était ridicule, elle lui en voulait de l'avoir abandonnée. Elle ne pouvait pas lutter contre ce sentiment. De plus elle avait peur que son nouvel équilibre familial soit mis en péril si elle revoyait tous ceux qui avaient compté pour elle plus que sa propre vie pendant toutes ces années. Au fond d'elle-même, bien qu'elle fût sincèrement amoureuse d'Eddy, une partie de son cœur appartenait toujours à Jack.

Jack avait passé la première année qui avait suivi la « mort » de Daniel et la fuite de Sam, en militaire dur et froid avec tout le monde. Lorsque Hammond les avait convoqués, Teal'c et lui, dans son bureau, pour leur annoncer la démission de Sam, il avait compris que c'était de sa faute si elle partait. S'il avait pu mettre sa fierté de côté pour lui parler au lieu de la rembarrer et de lui mener la vie dure pendant les missions, elle serait restée avec eux, près de lui. Il ne lui en voulait pas, il comprenait. Les Asgards étaient arrivés quelques jours plus tard et les deux membres restants de SG1 avaient dû partir afin de les aider à lutter contre les réplicateurs. Ils n'étaient rentrés que deux semaines plus tard. Quand Jack avait enfin pu sortir de la base, il s'était rendu au domicile de Sam mais sa maison avait été vendue. Il n'avait pas cherché à la retrouver. Il pensait que c'était mieux ainsi. Il passait son temps entre les missions difficiles, à la base, et son chalet dans le Minnesota, trainant souvent dans les bars quand il était en permission afin de ramener des femmes d'un soir chez lui. Il ne voulait en aucun cas d'histoire sérieuse. Son cœur resterait pour Sam.

Le retour de Daniel avait quelque peu radouci notre militaire mais il restait malgré tout froid et distant avec tous les autres membres du SGC. Les seules personnes qui ne s'attiraient pas ses foudres étaient SG1 et Janet. Le Général Hammond avait d'ailleurs accepté de laisser l'équipe composée uniquement de trois membres. Avec Daniel, ils avaient fini par demander l'adresse de Sam à Janet, afin de pouvoir la revoir. Mais celle-ci avait dû refuser tout en leur expliquant le choix de leur amie. Ils avaient été quelque peu blessés, mais néanmoins avaient compris, ils avaient compris. Depuis, c'était elle qui leur donnait des nouvelles. Sam avait refait sa vie loin de la pression du SGC et elle avait l'air heureuse. Jacob avait plusieurs fois été la voir et c'était d'ailleurs lui qui leur avait fait part de la grossesse de sa fille. Jack avait ce soir- là pris une cuite dont il se souvenait encore. Oh! Il ne s'était pas fait d'illusions mais de savoir qu'elle allait enfin réaliser son rêve d'être mère et qu'il n'y était pour rien lui avait fait mal. Heureusement pour lui, Teal'c, Daniel et Janet veillaient sur lui. Et bien qu'il clamait, à qui voulait l'entendre, qu'il n'avait besoin de personne, il les en remerciait car, sans eux, il ne savait pas s'il aurait pu continuer à se battre. Quelques mois plus tard, Janet leur montrait une photo de Sam et de sa fille. Le bonheur se lisait dans les yeux de Samantha et même si elle lui manquait chaque jour, il était heureux pour elle. La maternité lui allait bien. Elle était heureuse et cela lui suffisait. C'était tout ce qu'il lui avait toujours souhaité.

Ce soir, avait lieu un congrès sur les dernières technologies ramenées par le projet Stargate. Sam avait dû intervenir afin de présenter ses dernières avancées sur le réacteur à Naquada. Sam et Eddy décidèrent de partir avant la fin de la soirée. Ils se dirigèrent vers la maison de la nourrice d'Emmy ayant hâte de pouvoir rentrer chez eux. La journée avait été longue et ils n'avaient pas pu voir leur fille depuis la veille. C'est à peine arrivés chez la nourrice qu'ils repartirent afin de partager un petit moment en famille. Il leur restait encore une demi-heure de route afin de rejoindre la banlieue de Washington où ils s'étaient installés à la naissance d'Emmy, dix huit mois plus tôt. Sam refusait que sa fille soit élevée en ville. La circulation était assez fluide. Sam se tourna sur le côté de façon à pouvoir parler à son compagnon et d'en profiter pour regarder sa fille dormir tranquillement. Une voiture, venant face à eux, déboîta sur leur file afin de doubler les voitures qui la précédaient. Elle arrivait vite et Eddy freina tout en donnant un coup de volant afin de l'éviter mais le conducteur de la voiture qui se trouvait derrière eux n'eut pas le temps de réagir. Il percuta leur voiture, les propulsant sur celle d'en face. Le choc fut tellement violent que la voiture fit plusieurs tonneaux avant de s'immobiliser sur le côté.


	2. Chapter 2

_Je voulais d'abord vous remercier pour vos messages, c'est vraiment encourageant pour moi. Voici la suite qui j'espère vous plaira. _

_Un grand merci à mes bétas pour m'avoir accompagné pour mes débuts. _

_bonne lecture._

* * *

Chapitre 2 : L'accident

A l'arrivé des pompiers, ceux-ci constatèrent la mort d'Eddy. D'après eux, il était mort sur le coup. Emmy était, quant à elle, consciente et hurlait à pleins poumons. Les pompiers l'avaient sortie assez rapidement. Elle avait eu beaucoup de chance. Le siège auto et la couverture qui l'entouraient l'avait protégée. Le médecin l'avait prise en charge rapidement mais ses jours n'étaient pas en danger. en revanche, il avait fallu plus d'une heure aux pompiers afin de désincarcérer Sam qui était sans connaissance. Les policiers dépêchés sur place avaient trouvé son sac . À l'intérieur, ils A l'intérieur ils y découvrirent les papiers militaires de la jeune femme et prévinrent les pompiers qu'il fallait l'emmener à l'hôpital militaire exclusivement. Une fois sur place, Sam fut dirigée directement vers le bloc opératoire et Emmy fut prise en charge par un médecin de l'hôpital.

Au SGC, le Général Hammond était en briefing avec SG3. Le sergent Harriman pénétra rapidement dans la salle et, après un salut militaire, expliqua à son supérieur que l'hôpital militaire de Washington voulait lui parler de toute urgence. Il se dirigea précipitamment vers son bureau et décrocha.

«Hammond ! »

« Bonjour, monsieur. Je vous appelle au sujet du Docteur Carter. D'après les papiers que nous avons trouvés, vous êtes la personne à prévenir en cas d'urgence ! »

« Oui, que se passe t'il ? »

« Le docteur Carter, ainsi que sa famille, ont eu un accident de voiture. »

« Oh, mon dieu, comment vont-ils ? »

« Malheureusement, Monsieur Connors est décédé sur le coup, les pompiers n'ont rien pu faire. Le docteur Carter est actuellement au bloc opératoire. Je n'ai pas plus de nouvelles pour le moment. »

« Qu'en est-il de sa fille ? »

« L'enfant a eu beaucoup de chance, elle s'en sort avec un bras cassé et quelque contusions ainsi qu'un très léger trauma crânien. Elle est actuellement sous surveillance médicale mais ses jours ne sont pas en danger ! »

« J'arrive le plus vite possible avec le médecin de notre base qui suivait le Docteur Carter. »

« Bien général, nous vous attendons alors. »

Le Général raccrocha et se laissa tomber sur son fauteuil. Il prit quelques minutes et appela ses supérieurs afin de les prévenir de la situation ainsi que de son départ pour Washington. Il convoqua le Colonel Reynolds afin de lui confier la base en son absence. Il, lui exposa brièvement la situation et lui demanda de garder ça pour lui jusqu'à son retour. Reynolds lui assura qu'il se chargerait de tout. Il se rendit à l'infirmerie et expliqua la situation à Janet et ils partirent dès que l'avion fut arrivé. Le vol se fit en silence. Janet avait du mal à garder son sang froid mais faisait preuve de beaucoup de courage. Sam étant sa meilleure amie, elle angoissait pour elle.

Arrivés à l'hôpital, ils furent accueillis par une infirmière qu'il leur exposa la situation. Ils apprirent ainsi que Sam n'allait pas tarder à sortir de la salle d'opération et que le médecin devait leur parler dès sa sortie du bloc. L'infirmière les rassura sur l'état de santé de la petite Emmy. Le Général prit alors la parole.

« Peut-on voir Emmy, s'il vous plait, le temps que le médecin vienne nous parler ? »

« Elle dort actuellement mais oui, nous allons vous y conduire. Nous aurions d'abord besoin de quelques renseignements administratifs, pourriez-vous nous les fournir ? »

« Allez voir Emmy, mon général. Je vais leur fournir les informations dont ils ont besoin et je vous retrouve dans la chambre ! »

« Merci, docteur. Dans quelle chambre se trouve-t-elle ? »

« Mary, accompagnez le général Hammond jusqu'à la chambre de la petite Carter, s'il vous plait. »

« Oui, madame. Venez mon général »

Hammond partie avec l'aide soignante et l'infirmière accompagna Janet à l'accueil. Le Général entra dans la chambre que lui indiqua Mary et regarda celle qu'il considérait comme sa petite fille. Elle dormait paisiblement. Il s'installa prés du lit et lui prit la main.

Janet souffla avant de rentrer dans la chambre de sa filleule. Elle s'avança prés du lit et déposa un baiser dans les cheveux de la fillette. Elle regarda le Général et lui indiqua la porte.

« Le docteur qui s'est occupé de Sam veut nous voir. Les nouvelles n'ont pas l'air bonnes, Monsieur ! »

« Bien, allons-y sans plus attendre. J'aimerai qu'Emmy ne se retrouve pas seule quand elle se réveillera ! »

« Elle devrait dormir encore quelque heures, ils lui ont administré un léger sédatif pour la calmer. »

Ils prirent le chemin du bureau du docteur Williams qui les attendait. Arrivés sur place, ils prirent place sur les fauteuils que le médecin leur indiquait. Hammond demanda :

« Comment va le docteur Carter ? »

Après quelques minutes de silence, le Dr William se décida à répondre :

« Nous avons pu nous occuper de toutes les fractures et endiguer l'hémorragie interne. Seulement, le choc quelle a reçut à la tête a été violent. Elle a un traumatisme crânien grave. Elle et est actuellement dans le coma. Elle n'a pas repris connaissance depuis l'accident. Cela ce qui nous préoccupe beaucoup. »

L'inquiétude du Général et de Janet augmenta. Hammond regarda le médecin et celle-ci demanda :

« Quelles sont ses chances de sortir du coma ? »

«Comme je vous l'ai dit, son état est très grave. Je doute quelle tienne très longtemps, je suis désolé ! »

Janet se mit à pleurer. C'était la pire nouvelle que l'ont pouvait leur annoncer. Sam allait mourir et elle ne pouvait rien faire.

« Si vous savez comment contacter sa famille, il faudrait le faire assez rapidement. »

Janet releva brusquement la tête et regarda le Général. Celui-ci vit la lueur d'espoir dans les yeux rougit du médecin et comprit ce qui lui avait traversé l'esprit. Elle se tourna vers le Dr Williams et le questionna :

« Est ce qu'elle est transportable ? »

« Je suis désolé, docteur mais son état est critique, la transporter pourrait aggraver son cas »

Le Général prit la parole à son tour.

« Comme vous venez de le dire, son état est grave et il n'y a que peu d'espoir. Elle m'a toujours dit qu'elle préfèrerait mourir près de ses amis. Je suis prêt à vous signer toutes les décharges nécessaires afin de la rapatrier avec sa fille dans le Colorado. »

« Le mieux serait que ses amis viennent ici pour être auprès d'elle »

« Combien de temps pensez-vous qu'elle peut tenir ?

« Aux vues des derniers résultats d'examens, je dirais 48h au maximum. »

« Certain de ses amis ne rentreront que dans 36 heures et n'auront pas le temps de venir. ils sont très attachés à Samantha. »

Le Docteur Williams regarda le Général qui avait l'air bien décidé à emmener sa patiente avec lui.

« Bien que je sois contre cette idée, je ne peux pas faire grand chose pour vous en empêcher. Il va falloir trouver un avion équipé pour ce genre de transport »

« Je m'occupe de ça ! Préparez Samantha et Emmy afin de pouvoir les emmener le plus rapidement possible. »

Le Général sortit de l'hôpital et essaya de trouver un avion au plus vite). Il n'eut pas trop de mal. Deux heures plus tard, l'avion décollait de Washington en direction de Cheyenne Mountain. Durant le vol, Hammond téléphona au Colonel Reynolds afin qu'il fasse venir Jacob d'urgence aux SGC pour sa fille.

Emmy dormait blottie dans les bras de sa marraine. Janet avait les yeux rivés sur Sam. Sans s'en rendre compte, elle parla à haute voix.

« Il faut qu'on la sauve, Emmy a déjà perdu son père aujourd'hui, elle ne peut pas perdre sa mère, pas maintenant. »

« On fera le maximum pour elle. Comme vous le savez, elle est ma filleule et je tiens énormément à elle. De plus, vous avez eu une excellente idée en pensant à la Tokra si rapidement. Jacob ne laisserait pas sa fille mourir. »

« Oui, je le sais. Le plus dur reste à faire. Non seulement, il va falloir expliquer la situation à Jacob mais aussi à SG1. »

« Oui. Ces trois dernières années ont été dures pour eux. Je leur exposerais la situation dès qu'ils rentreront de mission. Maintenant reposons-nous un peu, les prochains jours vont être durs. »

« Vous avez raison. »

Le vol se passa sans complications majeures, mais l'état de Sam s'était tout de même aggravé. Ils espéraient tous les deux que Jacob pourrait arriver à temps.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3 

Dès qu'ils arrivèrent au SGC, Janet fit conduire Sam dans une chambre isolée de l'infirmerie et confia Emmy à une infirmière de son équipe. Elle lui demanda de la nourrir et de la ramener après pour un examen. Pendant ce temps, Janet fit passer une batterie de tests à Sam pour juger de son état actuel.

Le Général Hammond descendit directement à son bureau pour y retrouver le Colonel Reynolds. Il n'eut pas le temps de l'atteindre que l'alarme d'activation de la Porte des Etoiles raisonnait dans la base. Il se dirigea vers la salle de contrôle où Reynolds se trouvait déjà. Celui-ci, voyant son supérieur arriver avec le visage grave, lui indiqua la salle d'embarquement.

« C'est SG1, mon général ! »

« Très bien. Il n'y a pas eu de soucis ? »

« Non, monsieur. Les équipes sont toutes rentrées sauf SG2 qui reste sur P8X-253 jusqu'à demain. Monsieur ? »

« Oui ! »

« Quelles sont les nouvelles ? »

« Malheureusement pas bonnes. Avez-vous pu contacter la Tokra ? »

« Oui, j'ai parlé à Anise. Elle a fait appeler le général Carter. Il devrait arriver d'ici deux heures, monsieur. Il se trouve actuellement sur une planète sans Porte des Etoiles et doit d'abord passer par Vorash. »

« Espérons qu'il ne soit pas trop tard. Merci, colonel. Je reprends les commandes. »

« Bien, mon général. »

Reynolds quitta la salle de contrôle et Hammond observa la salle d'embarquement où les membres de SG1 venaient d'arriver. Face à la tête de son supérieur, Jack s'empressa de lui dire :

«Je sais, mon général, on est encore en retard. Mais vous devez vous en prendre à Daniel. Pas moyens de lui faire lâcher ses cailloux ! »

« Jack, je n'y peux rien si la planète était déserte et que vous vous êtes ennuyé »

« Assez discuté. Venez de suite en salle de briefing ! »

Les trois hommes se regardèrent. Le Général avait l'air très inquiet et la raison ne pouvait pas être un retard de quelques heures. Ils donnèrent leur paquetage aux marines présents dans la salle et se dirigèrent de concert vers la salle de briefing. Arrivés sur place, ils prirent place autour de leur supérieur et attendirent que celui-ci prenne la parole. Il avait les traits tirés et ceci ne présageait rien de bon. Le Général les regarda les uns après les autres avant de parler.

« Nous ne ferons exceptionnellement pas de débriefing pour cette mission à moins que vous ne souhaitiez nous faire partager un détail d'une grande importance. »

L'incompréhension grandissait pour les membres de l'équipe. Jack se tourna vers son supérieur.

« Que se passe-t-il, mon général ? »

Le Général souffla et s'enfonça dans son siège.

« Il y a deux jours, j'ai reçu un appel de Washington. De l'hôpital militaire plus précisément. »

De suite, les trois hommes firent le rapprochement. Daniel murmura :

« Sam ? »

« Le Docteur Carter a été victime d'un grave accident de voiture, alors qu'elle rentrait vraisemblablement chez elle, accompagnée de sa famille. »

Le Général s'arrêta quelques secondes et regarda chacun des membres de SG1 chez lesquels il pu lire la peur qui les tiraillait. Il continua son récit.

«Eddy Connors, le compagnon du Docteur Carter, est décédé sur le coup. Les pompiers n'ont malheureusement rien pu faire. »

Le docteur Frazier entra à ce moment là dans la pièce et prit place aux cotés de Jack. Celui-ci voyant les yeux rougis de la jeune femme demanda de suite :

« Carter et sa fille ? »

« Docteur, je vous laisse la parole ? »

« Oui, monsieur. En ce qui concerne la petite Emmy, elle a eu beaucoup de chance. Elle s'en sort presque indemne. Seul un bras cassé et quelques contusions. Je vais tout de même la garder en observation ici pendant deux jours, je pense. Mais elle va bien. »

Tout le monde présent dans la salle poussa un soupir de soulagement. Ils attendaient maintenant, avec impatience, d'avoir des nouvelles de leur amie. N'y tenant plus, Jack posa la question, que les autres avaient sur les lèvres, d'une voix tremblante.

« Qu'en est-il de Carter ? »

« Malheureusement son état est critique. Outre les fractures, qui ont été soignées à l'hôpital, elle a reçut un très gros choc à la tête et se trouve actuellement dans le coma. Au vu des examens que j'ai effectué à notre arrivée, je suis obligée de confirmer le diagnostic du Dr Williams. Si elle ne reçoit pas de soins de la part de nos alliés dans les plus brefs délais, elle ne tiendra pas longtemps. »

La pièce était plongée dans le silence. Daniel le brisa.

« A t'on contacté son père ? »

« Oui, il arrivera dans moins de deux heures. D'ailleurs, docteur préparez l'appareil de guérison Goa'uld. »

« Oui, monsieur. »

« SG1, allez vous changer et passez à l'infirmerie pour vos examens de retour de missions. Vous avez quartiers libres. Rompez ! »

Le Général disparut dans son bureau et se mit à lire les différents dossiers qui se trouvaient sur son bureau tout en réfléchissant à la suite des événements. SG1 se dirigea vers les vestiaires et Janet vers l'infirmerie pour retrouver Sam et Emmy. C'est une équipe abattue qui arriva à l'infirmerie, et les examens se firent dans le plus grand silence. A la fin de leur consultation, ils virent Janet sortir d'une chambre portant Emmy dans les bras. Janet chancela. Daniel se précipita vers elle et lui prit la petite des bras.

« Vous devriez vous allonger un peu Janet. On va s'occuper d'Emmy. »

« Non, merci Daniel, je préfère garder l'esprit occupé »

« Daniel a raison, doc. On va se relayer avec Emmy et au près de Carter. Ne m'obligez pas à vous ordonner de vous allonger. Reposez vous jusqu'à l'arrivée de Jacob. »

« De toute façon, nous restons là. »

« Puis-je aller faire mon Kelnorim dans la chambre du docteur Carter ? »

« Oui, vous pouvez y aller. Appelez-moi au moindre signe de la part de Sam. »

« Bien ».

Teal'c entra dans la pièce où se trouvait Sam et se mit à faire sa médiation. Cela lui était nécessaire car il considérait Samantha Carter comme sa jeune sœur et souffrait pour elle. Daniel et Jack s'installèrent près du lit où se trouvait Janet. Emmy s'était blottie contre elle. Une demi-heure plus tard, Daniel regardait Jack fixant la porte de la chambre.

« Vous devriez aller la voir. Je vais reste avec Janet et la puce »

« Ok, je vous laisse. »

Il frappa à la porte avant d'entrer et Teal'c se leva. Après un dernier regard pour Sam, il inclina la tête devant Jack et sorti de la chambre en refermant derrière lui.

Jack resta pétrifié à l'entrée de la chambre. Cela faisait trois ans qu'il ne l'avait pas vu mais il gardait bien en mémoire les traits de son visage. Cependant la vue de celui-ci, maculé d'ecchymoses, et branchée à une machine pour l'aider à respirer, lui donna la nausée. Au bout de quelques minutes Il se décida à avancer près du lit. Il fit trainer sa main le long du drap qui recouvrait le corps de la jeune femme et posa sa main sur celle de Sam. Il fut surpris de la trouver si froide. Il détailla la femme qu'il avait sous les yeux et pu constater à quel point elle était pale. Il resta un long moment à la regarder en repensant aux trois dernières années qu'il avait passées sans elle. Il sentit son cœur se serrer douloureusement. Il prit place près du lit.

« Il faut tenir bon, Carter. Jacob ne devrait plus tarder maintenant. Accrochez vous pour votre fille, elle a besoin de vous. »

Jacob arriva trente minutes plus tard.

« Que se passe-t-il Georges ? Anise m'a dit que ça concernait Sam ?»

« Ils ont eu un accident, elle a besoin de soins urgents. Elle est à l'infirmerie, vas-y. »

Jacob se précipita vers l'infirmerie où il aperçut Teal'c et Emmy. Celui-ci lui indiqua la chambre où se trouvaient déjà Janet, Daniel et Jack.

« Il va falloir que vous sortiez. Le processus de guérison risque de prendre du temps. Dr Frazier, il faudrait lui retirer ses plâtres. »

Jack et Daniel jetèrent un dernier regard vers Sam et partirent rejoindre Teal'c qui s'occupait de la petite Emmy. Ils se dirigèrent tous les trois vers le mess afin d'attendre des nouvelles.

Janet et son équipe s'affairaient auprès de Sam, et Jacob pu commencer la lourde tâche qu'il se devait d'accomplir. Sauver sa fille d'une mort certaine.

Le processus fût long. A son terme, Jacob était épuisé et il dû s'allonger sur un lit. Janet fit passer de nouveaux examens à Sam afin de juger de son état de santé. Elle n'avait, malgré tous les efforts de Jacob, pas reprit connaissance, ce qui inquiétait le médecin de la base.

SG1 et Hammond attendaient le doc et Jacob en salle de briefing. La petite Emmy se trouvait sur les genoux de Jack et jouait avec ses plaques d'identifications. Tous regardaient cette petite fille qui avait déjà perdu son père et dont l'avenir de sa mère était incertain. Jacob et Janet arrivèrent et prirent place autour de la table. Janet se plaça près de Daniel qui lui posa la main sur le bras en guise de réconfort. Jacob, quant à lui, s'installa près de Jack. Celui-ci le regarda et murmura à l'oreille de la petite :

« Emmy, va faire un gros câlin à ton papy, ma puce »

« La petite tourna la tête vers son grand père et lui tendit les bras en lui souriant. Jacob l'a prit dans ses bras et la serra très fort contre lui. Jack avait compris qu'il avait besoin de ce contact. Janet commença le bilan de santé de Sam.

« Le général Carter a réussi à guérir toutes ses fractures ainsi que le trauma crânien. Les résultats des examens sont bons. Seulement, elle n'est toujours pas sortie du coma. Maintenant, c'est à elle de se battre. »

« Samantha Carter est forte, elle se battra. »

« Teal'c a raison. Sam a toujours été forte et puis, elle a une raison de se battre. Elle ne voudrait pas laisser sa fille grandir sans sa mère. »

Daniel regarda la petite et demanda :

« Que peut-on faire maintenant ? »

« Nous ne savons que peu de choses sur les patients dans le coma. Il va falloir se montrer patient. Nous pouvons néanmoins être présents autour d'elle et lui parler. On ne sait jamais, il est possible qu'elle sente notre présence ou même nous entendre.

Jacob qui était resté silencieux jusqu'à présent interrogea Georges :

« Qui va s'occuper d'Emmy ? Je voudrais rester ici, malheureusement, je dois rentrer sur Vorash dans deux jours et je ne vais pas pouvoir l'emmener ! »

« Je ne sais pas si vous le savez mais Sam, en faisant de moi la marraine d'Emmy, m'avait demandé d'en prendre soin s'il lui arrivait quoique ce soit. A moins que vous ne préfériez l'emmener chez votre fils, je peux la prendre avec moi. »

« Je n'y vois aucun inconvénient. Je vous l'a confie alors. »

« Docteur, êtes vous équipée pour recevoir la petite ? »

« Il ne va me manquer qu'un lit, des vêtements et des couches. Pour le reste, c'est bon, mon général. »

« Faites moi une liste complète de ce dont vous avez besoin. J'enverrais quelqu'un vous les chercher. »

« Merci, mon général. »

« SG1, je vous mets en stand-by pour le moment. Vous pouvez disposer. Jacob, je peux te voir dans mon bureau s'il-te-plait ? »

« Bien sûr, j'arrive. Aller ma chérie, tu vas avec Janet. Je reviens te voir dès que possible. Je t'aime, mon ange. »

Janet partie avec Emmy vers ses quartiers afin de dormir un peu. Les trois hommes se dirigèrent vers la chambre de Sam et s'installèrent près d'elle afin de veiller sur elle. Jack et Daniel se trouvaient chacun d'un coté du lit avec une main de Sam dans la leur et Teal'c s'installa en tailleur et commença son kelnorim.


	4. Chapter 4

_et voici la suite, bonne lecture._

* * *

Chapitre 4 : S'occuper d'Emmy

Trois semaines s'étaient déjà écoulées depuis le départ de Jacob et l'état de Sam ne s'était pas amélioré. Ses amis passaient presque tout leur temps près d'elle. Janet emmenait Emmy avec elle chaque jour. La petite se montrait extrêmement calme et avait été adoptée par toute la base. Elle ne quittait que très rarement les membres de SG1 qui se faisaient un plaisir de s'en occuper quand ils ne partaient pas en missions. Le Général ne leur donnait plus que des missions de reconnaissance depuis l'accident, jusqu'à cette nuit là, où ils avaient dû partir pour une mission de sauvetage.

Quand Janet arriva à la base le lendemain, elle se rendit dans les vestiaires afin de se changer. A peine eut-elle finie de s'habiller que l'alarme sonnait et que l'équipe médicale était demandée. Elle prit la petite fille dans ses bras et courut jusqu'à la salle de contrôle. Elle confia Emmy à un jeune lieutenant qui se trouvait dans la salle et descendit en salle d'embarquement. Elle reconnu de suite les équipes SG1, 3 et 9. La mission avait été rude vu le nombre de blessés. Elle allait être débordée pendant plusieurs jours. Elle laissa aux soins des infirmières les blessés les moins graves et fonça au bloc pour opérer l'un des membres de SG9 qui était en train de perdre beaucoup de sang. Plusieurs heures après l'arrivée des équipes, Janet frappa à la porte du bureau du Général Hammond.

« Entrez ! »

« Mon général. »

« Ah docteur, comment vont-ils ? »

« Les membres de SG3 et Teal'c ne présentent que quelques contusions bénignes. Le colonel O'neill a des brulures sur le torse. Le docteur Jackson a, quant à lui, une entorse au genou. En ce qui concerne les membres de SG9, ils sont tous les quatre en très mauvaise condition. Deux d'entre eux montrent des signes d'infection. Il leur faudra une surveillance constante. »

« Que préconisez-vous ? »

« Pour SG3, deux jours de repos et ils seront aptes à reprendre le travail. Le colonel O'neill pourra reprendre dans deux semaines, par contre il faudra au moins cinq semaines au Dr Jackson avant qu'il ne puisse repartir en mission. »

« Très bien docteur, vous pouvez disposer. »

« Mon général ! »

« Oui, autre chose ? »

« Il faudrait faire appeler Jacob. Je vais devoir rester à la base pendant plusieurs jours pour suivre l'évolution de l'état de santé de SG9 et je ne pense pas que ce soit la place d'Emmy de rester tout le temps enfermée ici ! »

« Vous avez raison. Je vais le contacter et nous verrons ce que l'on peut faire. »

« Merci, mon général. »

Jack avait eu l'autorisation de quitter l'infirmerie pour aller se reposer dans ses quartiers. Il décida de faire un tour par le mess histoire de manger un peu et de prendre un café. En arrivant près des portes, il entendit les pleurs d'un enfant. Se doutant qu'il s'agissait d'Emmy, il hâta le pas afin de voir ce qu'il se passait. La jeune femme qui s'occupait d'elle depuis que Janet la lui avait confiée semblait avoir beaucoup de mal à la faire manger. Il s'approcha de la table où elles étaient installées et expliqua au lieutenant River qu'il prenait la relève. La jeune femme le remercia et lui laissa sa place. Jack tenta de calmer la petite mais rien n'y faisait, elle ne cessait de pleurer.

« Allez ma puce, il faut que tu manges un peu. »

« Non ! »

« En même temps, je te comprends, ça n'a pas l'air bon. »

« Ma »

« Arrête de pleurer. Tu veux un câlin ? »

« Non ! »

« Tu as le même caractère que ta maman ! »

« Ma ma »

« Tu veux aller voir ta maman ? »

« Ma ma »

« Aller, arrête de pleurer ma puce, on va voir maman ! »

Il se leva et prit Emmy dans ses bras, grimaçant à cause de ses brulures au torse. Il la changea de côté et prit la direction de la chambre de Sam. Il espérait que le contact avec sa mère la calmerait. Comme à son habitude, il trouva Teal'c dans un coin de la pièce en plein kelnorim. Il s'approcha du lit et y déposa Emmy. Dès qu'elle reconnue sa maman, elle se blottit près d'elle et mit son pouce dans la bouche. Elle s'endormie très vite. Jack s'installa dans le fauteuil qui se trouvait aux côtés du lit et ferma les yeux afin de se reposer à son tour. Teal'c quitta la chambre peu de temps après, pour rejoindre Daniel.

La première pensée de Jacob, quand il entra silencieusement dans la chambre de sa fille, fût le portait d'une famille. Emmy était toujours blottie contre sa maman mais tenait la main de Jack. Après quelques minutes à observer sa fille et sa petite fille, il se décida à réveiller Jack.

« Jacob ? »

« Bonjour Jack. Je vois que ma petite fille vous a adopté ! »

« Elle est adorable. »

« Comme sa maman ! »

« Oui. Vous êtes venu pour les voir ? »

« Oui et non ! »

« Que voulez vous dire ? »

« Georges m'a expliqué votre dernière mission. »

« Oui, elle n'a pas été de tout repos. »

«Du coup, Janet ne peut pas s'occuper d'Emmy pendant les prochains jours et sa place n'est pas de rester enfermée ici. Je dois repartir au plus vite, je suis venu la chercher pour l'emmener chez Marc, à San Diego. »

« Vous allez la séparer de sa mère ? Vous ne pouvez vraiment pas rester ? »

« J'aurais vraiment aimé, croyez moi, mais la Tok'ra a besoin de certaines informations que peu de membres connaissent. Selmak fait parti de ceux là. Je ne peux pas m'absenter très longtemps. J'aurais aussi préféré qu'Emmy reste ici mais je n'ai pas le choix, je dois agir dans son intérêt. »

« Oui, je comprends ».

Ils regardèrent les deux personnes qui dormaient dans le lit et Jack murmura :

« Je pourrais la prendre avec moi ! »

« Comment ? »

« Je pourrais m'en occuper jusqu'à ce que Janet puisse de nouveau la prendre. Je ne pourrais pas reprendre les missions avant au moins deux semaines de toute façon. Au moins, elle pourrait rester près de sa mère. Et puis je suis sûr que Carter voudrait la voir à son réveil. Ce sera plus pratique si elle reste dans le Colorado. »

« Vous êtes sûr de vouloir la prendre avec vous ? »

« Oui. Sam est mon amie avant tout. Elle ferait la même chose pour moi. »

« Très bien Jack, je vous la confie. Je vais prévenir Georges. »

« Ok, je reste ici jusqu'à la fin de sa sieste. J'irai voir le doc après. »

Jacob s'apprêtait à sortir quand il se retourna et dit :

« Jack ? »

« Oui ? »

« Merci pour tout. »

« Vous n'avez pas besoin de me remercier. »

Une heure plus tard, Jack se dirigeait avec Emmy dans le bureau du Général afin d'avoir l'autorisation de sortir. Maintenant qu'il s'était engagé à garder Emmy, il allait devoir la nourrir correctement. Et ce n'est pas avec les bières qui lui restaient dans le frigo qu'il y arriverait. Il frappa à la porte.

« Ah vous voila, colonel ! Bonjour Emmy. »

« Général, doc. »

« Le général vient de m'avertir que c'est vous qui garderez Emmy pendant quelques jours ? »

« Oui. Et si vous voulez, je peux prendre Cassandra aussi. Plus on est de fou … enfin, vous connaissez la suite ! »

« C'est très gentil mais Cassandra est en voyage. Elle ne rentrera que dans plusieurs semaines. »

« Ah, ok. Alors ce sera elle et moi. »

« J'ai demandé au Dr Frazier de réunir toutes les affaires dont vous aurez besoin pour Emmy. »

« Justement, je venais vous demander l'autorisation de sortir de la base. J'ai des courses à faire pour cette demoiselle, car je doute que Carter me pardonne de lui faire manger de la pizza à chaque repas »

« Oui, vous pouvez y aller. »

« Je vous accompagne pour vous donner ses affaires ainsi que le siège auto et sa poussette. Vous en aurez besoin ! »

« Après vous docteur ! Mon général. »

Jack et Janet partirent vers les quartiers de cette dernière et remontèrent à la surface. Janet installa l'enfant dans son siège auto pendant que Jack chargeait son 4X4.

« Si vous avez le moindre problème, appelez-moi ! »

« Ne vous en faites pas doc, je vais la traiter comme une princesse. Allez, en route jeune fille. »

Jack sortit de la base et se dirigea directement vers le centre commercial. Une fois les courses faites, il prit le chemin de chez lui. Il rangea ses achats et dina avec la petite. Jack et Emmy s'installèrent dehors afin de profiter du soleil. La petite déambulait dans le jardin, sous l'œil vigilent de Jack. Après une heure de jeu, il lui fit prendre son bain et la mit en pyjama. Il déposa Emmy dans son lit afin de pouvoir aller prendre sa douche. Une fois terminée, la petite lui tendit les bras pour lui faire un câlin. Les douleurs dues à ses brulures se réveillant, il prit deux comprimés anti douleur et s'allongea avec Emmy. Elle se blottit tout près de lui, comme elle l'avait fait plutôt avec sa maman, et s'endormie très vite, fatiguée par sa journée. Il l'a regarda dormir et la rejoignit très vite.

Le lendemain matin, il fût réveillé par des petites mains qui lui caressaient la joue. Il ouvrit les yeux est tomba sur ceux bien ouverts d'Emmy. Elle le regarda et lui fit un grand sourire. Il se dit que cela devait être un bonheur de se réveiller ainsi chaque matin. Après un petit déjeuner, Jack emmena Emmy au parc. Ils ne rentrèrent que pour déjeuner. Il décida d'emmener Emmy près de sa mère pour la sieste de l'après midi, comme ça, il pourrait voir s'il y avait eu un quelconque changement. Malheureusement, aucun n'était visible. Il passa voir Daniel qui s'ennuyait à l'infirmerie.

« Salut ! »

« Oh Jack, ca va ? »

« Ça tire un peu et vous ?

« A part que je déteste être coincé ici, ça peut aller ! Où est Emmy ? »

« Avec Carter, elle dort. »

« Alors, comment s'est passée la soirée avec la petite ? Vous vous en êtes sorti ? »

« Ça veut dire quoi ça ? Je suis tout à fait capable de m'occuper d'une enfant ! Vous sortez quand ? »

« Ce soir normalement. J'ai quelques traductions à faire, je vais en profiter.

Janet entra dans la chambre à ce moment là.

« Je ne crois pas Daniel. Il vous faut quelques jours de repos et je sais très bien que si je vous autorise à rester à la base, vous ne vous reposerez pas. »

« Janet, je vous jure de faire attention. »

« Daniel, j'ai dit non et je ne changerais pas d'avis ! »

« Ecoutez le doc, Daniel. Elle a raison, vous ne savez pas vous arrêter ! »

« Vous n'allez pas vous y mettre ! »

« Teal'c a décidé de ne pas partir sur Chulak, vous n'avez qu'à venir passer la soirée à la maison. Vous pourrez alors constater que je m'en sors bien avec la petite. »

«Oui c'est une bonne idée. Peut être qu'en sa présence vous êtes moins grincheux ! »

« Je ne suis pas grincheux ! »

Ils continuèrent à parler pendant une heure. Il repartit chez lui vers 17 heures avec Emmy.

Janet avait demandé au Colonel de garder Emmy un peu plus longtemps car le travail à la base était important. Daniel et Teal'c passaient presque toutes leurs soirées chez Jack. Plus les jours passaient, plus Jack et Emmy étaient proches. La petite ne lâchait plus le militaire d'une semelle et ce n'était pas pour en déplaire à Jack. Tous se demandaient quand Sam allait enfin se réveiller.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5 

Janet profita d'un moment de répit, au sein de l'infirmerie, pour aller veiller sa meilleure amie. Elle s'installa près de son lit et commença à lui parler.

« Sam, il est temps que tu te réveilles. Tu manques à Emmy. Elle a besoin de sa maman.»

Le Docteur regarda le visage de la jeune femme et remarqua un tressaillement au niveau de ses yeux .

« Sam, tu m'entends ? Si tu m'entends serre ma main. »

Janet attendit quelques minutes avant de ressentir une légère pression.

« Oui, c'est ça Sam, continue. Essaie d'ouvrir les yeux. »

Après plusieurs tentatives, Sam ouvrit finalement les yeux. Elle paraissait perdue et fixa sa meilleure amie. Elle essaya de parler mais en vain.

« Doucement Sam, tu es restée un mois dans le coma. »

Elle lui apporta un peu d'eau et lui serra la main. Un quart d'heure plus tard, elle se força à parler malgré la douleur.

« Où ? »

« Tu es à la base. »

La jeune femme secoua la tête face à cette incompréhension et tenta de préciser ce qu'elle voulait dire.

« Où... »

Mais les mots ne vinrent pas . Janet saisit alors ce que Sam essayait de lui demander.

« Sam, est-ce que tu te rappelles ce qui s'est passé ? »

La jeune femme acquiesça de la tête. Janet lut la peur dans les yeux de Sam et s'empressa de la rassurer un peu.

« Emmy va bien. »

Sam poussa un soupir de soulagement. Elle se reprit bien vite en pensant à son compagnon.

« Eddy ? »

« Je suis désolée Sam »

La jeune femme comprenant l'aboutissement des excuses de son amie éclata en sanglot.

Jacob venait d'arriver et se mit à courir en entendant le cri de souffrance provenant de la chambre de sa fille. C'est la peur au ventre qu'il entra. Il trouva sa fille réveillée dans les bras de sa meilleure amie. Sam ayant entendu la porte, se tourna et vit Jacob se précipiter vers elle pour l'étreindre. Elle s'accrocha à lui autant qu'elle le put. Elle continua à pleurer pendant un long moment, blottie dans les bras de son père.

« Où est ma fille ? Elle est ici ? Je veux la voir ! »

L'alarme de la base se fit entendre en même temps que la demande d'une équipe médicale.

« Allez-y docteur, je m'en occupe. »

« Je reviens vite Sam. »

Janet quitta la chambre rapidement. Sam se retourna vers son père et réitéra sa question.

« Papa, où est Emmy ? Janet m'a dit qu'elle allait bien. »

« Oui, elle va très bien. Le Dr Frazier s'en est occupée la première semaine, mais à cause de complications à la base, elle fût vite débordée. Il a fallu trouver une solution. »

« Tu l'as prise avec toi ? Ou l'as-tu envoyé chez Marc ? »

« Je ne pouvais pas m'en occuper, je devais repartir sur Vorash. J'ai voulu l'emmener chez Marc, mais Jack s'est proposé de la garder. Il disait qu'elle devait rester près de toi. »

« Le colonel _**O'neill**_ ? »

« Tu connais beaucoup d'autres Jack ? Je suis désolé, mais sur le coup, c'était … enfin … j'ai pensé que c'était ce qu'il fallait faire. »

« Non, tu as bien fait. Je veux dire, comme ça je vais pouvoir la voir plus rapidement que si elle était à San Diego. »

La jeune femme avait du mal à rester éveillée, elle voulut étouffer un bâillement, mais cela n'échappa pas à Jacob.

« Tu devrais dormir Sammy. Tu es restée longtemps dans le coma, laisse le temps à ton corps de reprendre des forces. »

« Non, je veux voir Emmy. »

« Écoute, elle sera la quand tu te réveilleras, je te le promets. Repose toi ma chérie. »

« D'accord. De toute façon j'ai du mal à résister. »

« Ne t'en fais pas Sam, tout va bien se passer. »

« Papa ? »

« Oui ? »

« Tu restes ? »

Jacob prit la main de sa fille en lui souriant. Elle ferma les yeux et s'endormit très vite.

Jack arriva une demi-heure plus tard, et, comme tous les jours, rejoignit la chambre de Sam pour la sieste d'Emmy. Les jours passés avec la fillette avaient été un vrai bonheur. Il pénétra dans la chambre et y trouva Jacob près de sa fille. Celui-ci le regarda. L'homme, qu'il avait devant lui, était détendu. Jack sut alors qu'elle était enfin sortie du coma. Le bâillement de la fillette lui fit baisser la tête.

« Allez au dodo ma puce. Maman est revenue parmi nous. »

Il déposa Emmy sur le lit et elle se blottit tout contre Sam. Dans son sommeil, Sam bougea et se positionna de façon à avoir sa fille dans ses bras. Après avoir passé quelques minutes à regarder ce merveilleux tableau, il se pencha pour déposer un baiser sur les cheveux de la fillette. Il se releva et croisa le regard amusé de Jacob.

« Quoi ? »

« Rien ! »

« Pourquoi vous me regardez comme ça ? Et puis non, je ne veux pas le savoir !»

« Vous m'avez l'air très attaché à ma petite fille ! »

« Qui ne s'attacherait pas. Elle est très mignonne. »

« Oui, c'est de famille, que voulez-vous ? »

« Elle s'est réveillée quand ?

« Ce matin, le docteur Frazier était avec elle. »

« Vous lui avez dit ? »

« Janet venait de lui apprendre quand je suis arrivé. »

« C'est bien que vous soyez arrivé à ce moment-là. »

« Oui mais je vais de nouveau devoir partir. Je dois me rendre sur une mission. »

« Pourquoi ? Aucun autre Tok'ra ne peut y aller à votre place ? Je veux dire, Carter va avoir besoin de vous ! »

« Vous croyez que ça me plait de la laisser comme ça ? Mais je n'ai pas le choix. On a découvert une arme qui pourrait nous aider dans notre guerre contre les Goa'uld. Même si je déplore le fait que je doive partir dans un moment comme celui-ci, je me suis engagé dans cette lutte. »

« Je sais tout ça, mais c'est de votre fille qu'il s'agit. »

« J'espère revenir assez vite, mais cette mission est importante. Et je sais que Sam le comprendra. De plus, je pars avec l'esprit tranquille. Elle sera bien entourée, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Bien sûr, Janet, Daniel seront surement aux petits soins pour elle. Quand a Teal'c, il veille sur elle depuis son arrivée.»

« Oui. Et vous ? »

Jack baissa la tête en enfonçant ses mains dans ses poches.

« Vous allez devoir vous expliquer tous les deux.»

« Je ne suis pas sûr qu'elle veuille vraiment me parler ! »

« Vous vous trompez ! »

« Elle vous a expliqué. »

« Pourquoi elle est partie ? Oui. Je ne pense pas qu'elle m'ait tout dit cependant. »

« Finalement, cela a été une bonne chose pour elle. »

« Vous ne le pensez pas vraiment, elle a … »

« Ne vous méprenez pas Jacob. Qu'elle ait abandonné sa carrière à cause de moi ne me réjouit pas. Elle aurait pu aller très loin. »

« Alors, pourquoi ? »

Jack regarda la jeune femme endormie quelques secondes avant de répondre.

« Je n'avais rien à lui offrir. Elle a réussi à se construire une vie avec un type bien. Et puis elle a eu ce qu'elle voulait le plus au monde, Emmy. »

« Oui, Emmy est sa plus grande fierté ! »

« Je vais vous laisser, il faut que je passe voir Hammond. Je vous verrais plus tard. Vous partez quand ? »

« Demain matin. »

« Ok. Je pense que Carter va vouloir garder sa fille donc mon rôle de nounou est fini. C'est dommage, les câlins du matin vont me manquer ! »

Jack commença à ouvrir la porte quand Jacob le rappela.

« Jack, cet accident doit nous enseigner à tous une chose importante ! »

« Laquelle ? »

« La vie est trop courte pour se cacher derrière ses peurs. »

Il s'arrêta de parler afin de laisser du temps à Jack pour penser à tout cela .

Jack enfonça ses mains profondément dans ses poches et se tourna vers le lit. Les circonstances, dans lesquelles ils se retrouvaient, n'étaient vraiment pas celles qu'il avait imaginées. Elle avait perdu beaucoup et il lui faudrait du temps pour se remettre. Il ne voulait en aucun cas la brusquer de peur qu'elle ne s'éloigne à nouveau. Il se montrerait patient et prendrait tout ce qu'elle voudrait bien lui accorder.

« Je serais présent pour elle si elle le veut. »

« J'espère seulement que vous ne ferez pas les mêmes erreurs ! »

« J'essaierais autant que possible. »

« Mais Jack, si jamais vous lui refaites le moindre mal, je vous... »

« Pas la peine de finir votre phrase, j'ai saisi le message. »

Jack quitta la chambre et se dirigea vers le bureau du Général. Il croisa Daniel au détour d'un couloir.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? Vous ne devriez pas être chez vous à vous reposer ? »

« J'ai négocié avec Janet pour qu'elle me laisse venir travailler quelques heures. Et puis je voulais aller voir Sam. »

« Elle dort pour le moment. Jacob est avec elle. »

Ils décidèrent de continuer à parler dans le bureau de Daniel.

« Vous avez pu lui parler ? »

« Non, elle dormait déjà quand j'ai emmené Emmy pour la sieste. »

« Janet lui a dit pour Eddy, elle s'est effondrée. »

« C'est normal. »

« Heureusement que sa fille n'a rien eu ! »

« Oui, c'est une épreuve que je ne souhaite à personne. »

« Je suis désolé, Jack. Je ne voulais pas vous rappeler de mauvais souvenirs. »

« Ça va Daniel. Ces dernières années, j'ai appris à ne garder en mémoire que les bons moments. »

« Vous savez jusqu'à quand Jacob reste ?»

« Il repart demain matin, une mission importante. »

« Oh ! Je passerais voir Sam plus tard alors. Je vais me remettre à mes traductions.»

« Je vous laisse, ne travaillez pas trop si vous ne voulez pas avoir à faire au _**doc**_ ! »

« À plus tard. »

Daniel se replongea sur la traduction de la tablette ramenée par SG8. Il avait hâte de pouvoir reparler avec Sam. Son amie lui avait beaucoup manqué ces deux dernières années. Il commençait a espérer que Sam pourrait rester ici, dans le Colorado. Il ne savait pas ce qui avait décidé la jeune femme a abandonner sa carrière, mais il espérait qu'ils pourraient retrouver leur complicité. Pour lui, le plus important était de ne pas la laisser seule pour affronter cette épreuve à laquelle elle était confrontée.

Le Général Hammond regarda son second arriver dans la salle de briefing.

« Vous veniez me voir, colonel ? »

« Oui, mais je ne veux pas vous déranger !»

« Nous venons de finir, venez dans mon bureau ! »

Une fois à l'intérieur, Jack et le Général prirent place autour du bureau.

« Comment allez-vous Jack ? »

« Justement, je venais vous dire que je suis prêt à reprendre les missions. »

« Oui, le docteur Frazier me l'a dit. D'ailleurs si vous le voulez bien, le colonel Graham est malade. Son équipe devait partir sur P4S-253. »

« La mission consiste en quoi ? »

« Ce n'est qu'une mission de reconnaissance. »

« Le départ est pour quand ?

« Dans une heure, vous partez pour deux jours. »

« Ok, je vais me préparer alors. »

Jack quitta le bureau pour aller se préparer. Il passa par le bureau de Daniel, mais ne le trouvant pas, il se dirigea vers l'infirmerie. Il frappa à la porte et entra. Sam qui était réveillée leva la tête.

« Salut. »

« Salut, je ne voulais pas vous déranger. Je pensais que Daniel était ici. »

« Il faut croire que non. Vous partez ? »

Jack haussa les épaules et dit :

« Oui, je dois jouer les nounous pour des scientifiques ! »

« Certaines choses ne changent pas ! »

« Que voulez-vous ça fait partie de mon charme ! »

Sam sourit devant les propos de Jack. Elle avait appréhendé cette rencontre depuis son réveil. Jack aussi ne s'attendait pas à une discussion si légère pour leurs retrouvailles. Ils devaient parler, ça c'était certain, mais ils avaient le temps. Il fallait qu'ils se sentent à l'aise tous les deux pour discuter. Et aujourd'hui n'était vraiment pas le bon moment. Daniel arriva dans la chambre et trouva ses deux amis se regarder en silence. Emmy tira sur le pantalon de Jack, ce qui le sorti de sa contemplation.

« Hey, salut ma belle ! Tu as bien dormi ? »

Il attrapa la fillette et lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille en regardant Daniel avec un petit sourire sur les lèvres. Il l'embrassa et la reposa sur le sol. Il commença à partir quand il fut interrompu par Sam.

« Colonel ? »

« Carter, vous n'êtes plus dans l'armée. Inutile de me donner du colonel ! »

« Bien, alors Jack, merci de vous être occupé de ma fille. »

« De rien Sam, tout le plaisir était pour moi. Bon, je dois y aller, mais quand je reviens, on se fait une soirée tous ensemble. Je vous ferais même profiter de ma spécialité ! C'est ok ? »

« D'accord. »

« Hey, Emmy, n'oublie pas ce que je t'ai dit, embête Danny pendant mon absence ! Je serais de retour dans deux jours, amusez-vous bien les enfants ! »

Daniel et Sam se retrouvèrent seuls et passèrent quelques minutes à se regarder. Ils regardaient les changements que l'on pouvait voir sur le visage de l'autre. Daniel aperçut alors des larmes sur les joues de Sam et se rapprocha afin de la prendre dans ses bras.

Pour Sam, revoir Daniel faisait remonter des sentiments douloureux à la surface. Elle avait tenu bon devant Jack, mais là, elle n'en pouvait plus. Elle resta dans les bras de Daniel.

« Vous m'avez manqué Sam. »

« Je suis désolée Daniel. »

« Vous n'avez pas à l'être. J'ai tout à fait compris. Tout ce que j'espère maintenant, c'est que nous pourrons retrouver la complicité que nous avions. Enfin, si ce n'est pas trop tard. »

« Non ! Je veux dire, vous m'avez manqué Daniel. »

« Qu'allez-vous faire maintenant ? »

« Je ne sais pas. Il faut que je retourne à Washington pour régler différents problèmes administratifs. Le général en a réglé une bonne partie, mais il en reste encore. Je ne sais même pas si je vais réussir à vivre chez nous _maintenant_ qu'Eddy n'est plus là.

« Pourquoi ne pas rester ici pendant quelque temps ? Nous serons tous là pour vous aider ! »

« Je vais devoir retourner travailler. »

« Vous pourriez revenir ici ! Le général sera surement d'accord ! »

« Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée. »

Daniel regarda la jeune femme. Il hésitait à lui demander les raisons de son départ. Sam remarqua son air hésitant.

« Qu'y a-t-il Daniel ? »

« Moi, rien ! »

« Daniel, je ne vous ai peut-être pas vu pendant quelques années, mais je vois quand vous hésitez à poser une question, alors allez-y ! »

« C'est vrai, je me pose des questions, mais … »

Il s'interrompit en voyant son amie l'encourager à parler.

« Pourquoi avez-vous démissionné ? »

« Oh ! Ça vous dirait une petite balade en surface ? Je n'ai plus l'habitude de rester enfermée sous terre ! »

Daniel hocha la tête et accompagna Sam qui, après avoir mit Emmy dans sa poussette, se dirigeait vers l'ascenseur. Elle ne pouvait pas parler des raisons pour lesquelles elle était partie au sein de la base. Ils s'arrêtèrent pour expliquer à Janet qu'ils sortaient afin qu'elle ne s'inquiète pas.


	6. Chapter 6

_voici la suite en espérant que vous apprécierez. bonne lecture_

* * *

Chapitre 6

Daniel et Sam s'installèrent suffisamment loin de l'entrée de la montagne afin d'être tranquilles. Daniel regarda son amie qui semblait s'être plongée dans ses pensées. Sam s'était replongée dans les souvenirs qui l'avaient fait changer de vie. Elle sentit la main de Daniel sur son bras, elle le regarda et lui fit un mince sourire.

« Désolée, je repensais à ce qu'il s'est passé il y a trois ans. »

« Prenez votre temps, Sam. Et puis je comprendrais que vous ne vouliez pas en parler. »

« Non, ça va. C'est juste que ce fût une période assez difficile pour moi. »

« Je m'en doute »

« En fait, je peux même dire que c'est l'année entière qui a été dure. »

« Que voulez-vous dire ? »

« Cette année-là, j'avais déjà perdu des personnes qui avaient compté pour moi. »

« Qui ? »

« Orlin et Narim. Et puis on a failli aussi perdre Cassandra à cause de Nirtty. »

« Oui, je comprends. »

« Quand vous êtes partis, j'avais besoin de parler avec le colonel, mais il m'a clairement fait comprendre qu'il ne voulait pas en parler. Il a demandé au général de repartir en mission comme ci de rien était. »

« Vous connaissez Jack, c'est sa façon de fonctionner ! »

« Je sais, mais c'était de vous qu'il était question, Daniel. Il est devenu froid distant avec tout le monde. Je n'arrivais pas à faire votre deuil, j'avais besoin de lui à ce moment-là ! Nos relations à partir de là n'ont fait qu'empirer. J'en voulais à tout le monde, au colonel de ne pas être là pour moi comme il l'était avant, à vous de m'avoir laissée. Je sais, c'était égoïste mais... Je suis désolée »

« Hey, je comprends ne vous en faites pas. Mais pourquoi avoir quitté l'armée et le SGC, le général aurait pu vous changer d'équipe seulement. »

« Si ça s'était arrêté là, c'est sûrement ce que j'aurai fait mais...

Elle se tut quelques instants en regardant sa fille qui s'était endormie dans sa poussette. Daniel l'incita à continuer.

« Que s'est-il passé ? »

« Entre le travail qui s'accumulait et les disputes quasi quotidiennes avec le colonel, j'étais à bout. Janet ne voulait pas que je participe à une mission, mais je lui ai dit que ce n'était qu'une mission de reconnaissance. Je prendrais quelques jours après pour me reposer. Elle a finalement accepté que j'y participe. On devait rester trois jours sur cette planète. Ça devait être une mission simple. »

« Oui, mais avec SG1, c'est très rare ce genre de mission ! »

« Oui, nous sommes enfin, nous étions doués pour nous retrouver dans des situations délicates. La journée est passée rapidement. Le soir, Teal'c et Jonas ont été faire un rapport à Hammond et avec le colonel, on a installé le camp. Comme je savais qu'il faudrait une heure aux autres pour revenir, j'ai voulu lui parler. Je n'en pouvais plus de cette situation, mais le ton est monté très vite. »

« Comment ça s'est passé ? »

_« Mon colonel, je peux vous parler ? »_

_« Que me voulez-vous ? »_

_« Écoutez, j'aimerais parler avec vous de ce qui se passe depuis des semaines »_

_« Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a à dire ! »_

_« Monsieur, depuis la mort de Daniel... »_

_« Je vous arrête tout de suite Carter, je vous ai déjà dit que je ne voulais rien entendre de plus sur ce sujet. »_

_« Pourquoi ? »_

_« Carter ! »_

_« Pourquoi êtes-vous si froid avec moi ? Qu'est-ce que je vous ai fait ? Je pensais que nous étions amis peut-être même un peu plus ! »_

_« Major, ce n'est ni le lieu ni le moment de parler de tout ça ! Nous sommes en mission. »_

_« Et quand est-ce le bon moment ? »_

_« Ça suffit, dois-je vous rappeler à qui vous vous adressez, major ! »_

_« Oh, vous n'allez pas me faire le coup de la hiérarchie. Vous avez simplement peur de montrer vos sentiments et bien pas moi, j'en ai marre de me taire, j'ai besoin de vous pas en tant que supérieur, mais en tant qu'ami, non, plutôt en tant qu'homme que..._

_« Carter, je vous interdis de finir votre phrase. Nous ne sommes qu'un colonel et son second. »_

_« Vous mentez et vous le savez. Pourquoi faites-vous ça ? »_

_« Ça suffit Major, je vous demande de vous taire, c'est bien compris ! »_

Sam fit une pause dans son récit. Daniel qui n'avait pas quitté des yeux Sam depuis qu'elle avait commencé son récit, voyait combien cet épisode de sa vie faisait encore souffrir la jeune femme, même trois ans plus tard. Il savait que Jack pouvait se montrer très dur quand il s'agissait des sentiments qu'il éprouvait pour en avoir déjà fait les frais. Il fut sorti de ses pensées par la voix de Sam.

« Et je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'ai essayé de le gifler. Oh, il a réussi à me bloquer la main. Il a explosé après.

_« Non, mais ça ne va vraiment pas Carter. Je peux savoir ce qui vous prend. Si vous n'êtes pas capable de vous maîtriser et d'accepter les risques de notre métier, vous n'avez rien à faire sur le terrain ! Vous n'avez qu'à rester dans votre labo, la pression sera moins forte. Maintenant, vous allez me faire le plaisir de vous reprendre immédiatement sinon, je me_ _verrais dans l'obligation de faire un rapport à notre retour. Je ne veux plus jamais avoir besoin de le dire, c'est bien compris ? »_

_« À vos ordres, colonel ! »_

_« Où allez-vous ? »_

_« J'ai besoin de m'éloigner pour me reprendre comme vous me l'avez demandé, colonel ! »_

_« Revenez ici toute suite, Major ! »_

Sam se releva et fit quelques pas avant de continuer.

« Que s'est-il passé ensuite ? Il est venu vous chercher ?

« Non. Je suis allée me rafraîchir à la rivière et j'ai rebroussé chemin vers le campement. A quelques mètres, j'ai vu une patrouille Jaffa, j'ai voulu le pr_**é**_venir, mais je n'avais pas ma radio. Je me suis cachée, j'avais seulement mon **zat** et mon P90, je ne pouvais rien faire. Je l'ai vu jeter sa radio avant de se faire prendre. Je les ai suivis à distance jusqu'à un vaisseau. J'ai prévenu Teal'c et Jonas. On a réussi à récupérer le colonel, on a eu de la chance, les **jaffas **n'étaient pas nombreux. Ils étaient là en reconnaissance. Le colonel à ordonné le départ, il était légèrement blessé. »

« J'ai lu le rapport de cette mission, il ne l'a pas mentionné au général ! »

« Non. Il a discuté avec Teal'c et Jonas sur le chemin. Une fois qu'il a eu fini, j'ai voulu lui parler.

_« Mon colonel, je voulais... »_

_« Carter, je vous demande de vous taire jusqu'à nouvel ordre. Je ferais mon rapport à Hammond. Je ne veux pas vous entendre jusque-là. C'est bien clair ?_

_« À vos ordres mon colonel »_

« Quand on est arrivé à la base, il a demandé à parler en privé au Général. Bien que surpris, le Général a accepté. Quand ils sont ressortis du bureau, le colonel est parti directement à l'infirmerie. Le général nous a donné le reste de la semaine de permission après être passés à l'infirmerie. »

« Vous avez essayé de parler de nouveau à Jack ? »

« Non, il a quitté la base très rapidement. Je suis rentrée chez moi et j'ai réfléchi à tout ce qui s'était produit. J'avais fait une faute professionnelle. J'ai écrit ma lettre de démission et je suis retournée à la base, le lendemain. J'ai été voir Hammond et lui ai donnée. Il l'a refusé. Je lui ai expliqué ce qui s'était passé pendant la mission, enfin ma version. »

_« Major, asseyez-vous ! Le colonel _**O'neill**_ m'a déjà fait son rapport et je vais oublier tout ce que vous m'avez dit. »_

_« Ce serait falsifié un rapport, mon général. »_

_« Je devais un service au colonel, vous vous en tiendrez à la version qu'il m'a donnée, c'est un ordre. Si vous voulez, je peux vous changer d'équipe, mais ne démissionnez pas. »_

_« Non, monsieur. Je ne peux pas rester. J'ai manqué à mon devoir en me laissant submerger par mes émotions. »_

_« Vous avez vécu des épreuves difficiles ces derniers mois et vous avez travaillé encore plus. Prenez des vacances pour vous éloigner quelque temps. »_

_« Je suis désolée mon général, mais, c'en est fini de ma carrière militaire. J'ai besoin de tourner la page. Je vais me consacrer à mes recherches. »_

_« Vous êtes sûre de vous ? »_

_« Oui, mon général. »_

_« Je vais en informer l'Etat-major. Acceptez-vous tout du moins de rester consultante pour le projet ? Vous êtes notre experte pour la porte, on a besoin de vous. »_

_« Oui, mais je dois partir du SGC. »_

_« Rentrez chez vous, je vous appelle dès que j'ai des nouvelles. »_

_« Merci mon général. Puis-je vous demander une dernière faveur ? »_

_« Allez-y ! »_

_« Ne dites rien s'il vous plaît. Du moins tant que ce n'est pas fait. »_

_« Très bien, rompez ! »_

« Jack vous avait couvert. Cela montrait qu'il tenait à vous, même s'il disait le contraire. »

« Oui. Le général m'a rappelé deux jours après, l'Etat-major avait accepté ma démission et me proposait un poste à Washington. Tout a été très vite après. »

« Je comprends mieux maintenant. »

Emmy se réveilla et appela sa maman.

« Mama »

« Ma puce, tu es réveillée ! Tu dois avoir faim, il est l'heure de goûter ! »

« Vous m'aidez à me lever ? »

Ils redescendirent au mess pour donner à manger à Emmy. Ils discutèrent de la vie de Daniel pendant ce temps. Janet les rejoignit et expliqua à Sam que le général voulait la voir. Elle laissa Emmy avec ses meilleurs amis et elle partit voir le général. Janet et Daniel prirent le chemin de la chambre de Sam pour qu'Emmy puisse jouer un peu.

« Janet, vous saviez ce qu'il s'était passé entre Jack et Sam ? »

« Oui, Sam m'en avait parlé. J'ai fait ce que j'ai pu pour la convaincre de rester, mais sans succès. Comme je voulais garder le contact avec elle je n'ai pas insisté. »

« Oui, vous avez bien fait. Au moins, on avait des nouvelles ainsi. Maintenant, le plus dur reste à faire pour ces deux-là ! »

« Oui, il va falloir qu'ils parlent. J'espère que ça se passera bien. »

« Oui, moi aussi ! »


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre 7

Le Général Hammond était dans son bureau et lisait un rapport sur une nouvelle arme que SG7 venait de découvrir. Il adorait son métier, mais commençait sérieusement à penser à la retraite. Cependant, le président venait de lui faire une offre intéressante. Il repensa alors à la conversation qu'ils avaient eue quelques heures auparavant.

« Bonjour, général Hammond. »

« Monsieur le président ! »

«J'ai pu lire le dernier rapport que vous avez fait, comment vont vos hommes. »

« Ils s'en remettront, Monsieur. Cependant je dois vous dire que je commence à être fatigué »

« Vous faites de l'excellent travail. »

« Merci monsieur, mais je songe vraiment à prendre ma retraite. »

« Désolé général, mais je ne peux pas l'accepter ! »

« Monsieur, je… »

« Si je vous ai appelé c'est justement, car je souhaiterais vous parler de votre avenir… Je comprends que le poste au SGC est très prenant et aux vues des rapports que j'ai pus lire, très stressant et, pourtant, vous menez le SCG de mains de maître. »

« Merci, monsieur le président. »

« C'est pourquoi, je voudrais que vous preniez les commandes du Home World Security. Vous avez toutes les qualités requises pour ce poste. »

«Monsieur, je vous remercie pour votre confiance, mais... »

« Écoutez général, je ne vous demande pas une réponse aujourd'hui, mais j'aimerais que vous y réfléchissiez sérieusement. »

« Bien monsieur, je vais y réfléchir. »

« Dans l'hypothèse où vous accepteriez ce poste, il faudrait trouver un nouveau commandant pour le SGC et je voudrais que vous y songiez également. Je sais pertinemment que ce choix ne sera pas facile, mais j'attendrais vos propositions. Je vous laisse jusqu'à la fin du mois pour me donner votre réponse. »

« Bien monsieur. Je vous donnerai ma réponse avant la fin des trois semaines. »

« Au revoir, général. »

Des coups à la porte du bureau le sortit de ses pensées. Il permit à la personne d'entrer.

« Vous vouliez me voir mon général ? »

« Entrez Samantha, cela fait longtemps que vous ne m'avez pas appelé comme ça ! »

« Oui, mais le fait d'être dans cette base ramène les automatismes ! »

« Oui, c'est vrai. J'ai même failli vous appeler major. »

« Excusez ma franchise, mais vous m'avez l'air fatigué ! »

« Oui, je le suis. »

« Je voudrais vous remercier pour tout ce que vous avez fait pour moi pendant que j'étais dans le coma. »

« Vous n'avez pas à me remercier. Nous n'étions pas près à vous laisser partir ! »

« Merci. Vous vouliez me voir ? »

« Oui, j'aurais aimé vous parler de votre avenir. »

La jeune femme observa le général ne comprenant pas pourquoi il voudrait lui parler de son avenir. Il avait toujours tout fait pour lui faciliter les choses pendant ces trois dernières années. Il avait tenté à plusieurs reprises de la faire revenir au SGC, mais n'avait jamais insisté devant ses refus. C'était même devenu une plaisanterie entre eux. Chaque fois qu'ils se voyaient, ce qui était très régulier, il lui demandait de revenir. Les fois où il ne le faisait pas, c'était Sam qui lui en parlait.

_« Vous ne me demandez pas de revenir au SGC aujourd'hui ? »_

_« Si je vous pose la question, est-ce que votre réponse sera différente cette fois-ci ? »_

_« Non, je suis désolée. »_

_« Alors non, aujourd'hui, je ne la poserais pas, mais je ne désespère pas. Un jour, je vous ferais peut-être changer d'avis. »_

_« Un jour peut-être ! »_

_« Prenez soin de vous Samantha. »_

_« Vous aussi monsieur et prenez soin d'eux aussi. »_

_Ils se séparaient en souriant comme à leur habitude. _

Sortant de ses pensées, Sam décida de questionner le chef de la base.

« Que voulez-vous dire par mon avenir ? »

«En fait, j'ai eu un appel du président plus tôt ce matin. Il m'a offert le poste de commandant du Home World Security. »

« C'est une belle promotion. »

« Oui, il me laisse trois semaines pour lui donner ma réponse. »

« C'est un très bon poste. Vous le méritez ! »

« Merci. Si je venais à accepter cette offre, il me demande de lui proposer quelqu'un pour prendre la relève, ici. »

« Le choix est important. Il faut quelqu'un qui ait une bonne connaissance des enjeux de ce poste. »

« Oui, et il faut aussi qu'il sache se faire respecter de tous. »

« Je me trompe ou vous avez déjà une idée sur la question ? »

Le Général sourit à la jeune femme et enchaîna.

« Oui, je ne vois pas beaucoup de personnes pouvant correspondre pour diriger cette base. »

« Et qu'est-ce que cette décision à avoir avec moi ? »

« Comme vous le savez, votre poste demande une totale coopération avec le dirigeant de cette base. »

« Oui, bien sûr. Vous pensez que je ne m'entendrais pas avec votre choix ? Qui est-ce ? »

Le Général regarda la jeune femme droit dans les yeux afin de lui faire comprendre à qui il pensait pour prendre sa place. Sam le fixa à son tour et comprit alors où il voulait en venir. Évidemment, une seule personne pouvait réunir toutes les qualités possibles pour prendre la succession de Général Hammond.

« Oh, c'est un très bon choix. »

« Jack est l'un des hommes les plus appréciés parmi tous les militaires de cette base. Il est respecté et connaît tous les enjeux. »

« Il fera un très bon chef. C'est un meneur d'hommes né. »

« Vous pourriez retravailler avec lui ? »

« Les choses ont changé, ne vous en faites pas, je ferais mon travail quel que soit le chef de cette base. »

« Très bien. Quand retournez-vous à Washington ? »

« Janet m'a mis en arrêt de travail pendant deux semaines. Je vais devoir rentrer pour m'occuper des derniers problèmes administratifs et prendre des affaires pour ma fille et moi. Ensuite, je vais séjourner chez Janet, le temps de me retourner et de faire le point sur ce que je vais faire. »

« Que voulez-vous dire ? »

« Je ne sais pas encore, mais repartir à Washington sans Eddy ne va pas être facile. »

« Vous savez que le poste de responsable du pôle scientifique du SGC vous attend toujours. »

« Vous n'abandonnerez jamais, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Si je prends le poste que l'on m'offre, il ne me reste que peu de temps pour vous faire changer d'avis ! »

L'alarme de la base mit fin à l'entretien entre le Général et Sam. Ils sortirent du bureau, le Général se dirigea vers la salle de contrôle et Sam vers les quartiers des invités pour retrouver sa fille et ses amis. Elle réfléchissait à la proposition du Général avec plus d'attention que d'habitude. Depuis son réveil au sein de la base, elle avait retrouvé ses marques comme si elle n'était jamais partie. Elle devait bien s'avouer que voir Janet et Daniel tous les jours lui faisait du bien. Il fallait qu'elle en discute avec ses amis pour y voir plus clair. Elle entra dans sa chambre et trouva Janet, Emmy et Daniel devant un dessin animé. Elle remarqua alors la main de Daniel en train de caresser la nuque de son amie.

« Vous n'auriez pas oublié de me dire quelque chose ? »

« Oh, Sam ! Je ne t'avais pas entendu arriver. Que te voulait le général ? »

« Janet, pourquoi éludes-tu ma question ? »

Elle avança dans la chambre et prit sa fille sur ses genoux en l'embrassant. Elle regarda Daniel et Janet qui semblaient nerveux. Ne voulant pas les mettre mal à l'aise, elle leur sourit et dit :

« Quand vous serez prêt à en parler, faites moi signe. Pour en revenir à mon entretien avec le général, je pensais vous en parler ce soir autour d'un dîner. J'ai vraiment besoin de manger autre chose que ce que propose le mess. »

« On a qu'à dîner à la maison et comme ça vous pourrez vous installer tout de suite. »

« Tu travailles demain, Janet ? »

« Non, je suis en repos pour quelques jours. »

« Tu veux bien venir avec moi, je voudrais aller chercher des vêtements pour Emmy et moi, mais je ne veux pas y aller seule. »

« Bien sûr, il n'y a aucun problème. »

« Si vous voulez, je peux garder Emmy pendant que vous ne serez pas là. »

« Ça ne vous dérange pas Daniel ? »

« Mais non, il n'y a aucun problème. »

« Bon, je vous laisse, je dois retourner à l'infirmerie, on se retrouve devant l'ascenseur à 18h ? »

« Oui, moi aussi je vous laisse, je vais finir ma traduction. À tout à l'heure. »

Daniel déposa un bisou sur la joue d'Emmy et s'éclipsa. Janet le suivit.

Sam regarda sa fille jouer avec ses jouets et soupira. Elle attrapa son sac et fouilla à l'intérieur pour en sortit un petit album photos qu'elle gardait constamment dans son sac. Elle commença à le feuilleter et caressa le papier glacé ou posait Eddy avec sa fille. Elle laissa les larmes couler en repensant à tout ce qu'il lui avait offert. Emmy se dirigea à quatre pattes vers sa mère et lui tendit les bras.

« Maman »

« Oui, mon ange, je suis là. »

Sam serra sa fille en remerciant qui voulait bien l'entendre d'avoir épargné son ange. À partir de maintenant, Emmy serait sa raison d'être, son point d'ancrage. Elles restèrent, un long moment, blotties l'une contre l'autre.

« Aller, ma puce, il faut se préparer. Ce soir, on va dormir chez tante Janet. »

Sam replia le peu d'affaires qu'elle avait dans la chambre et se dirigea vers l'ascenseur. Daniel et Janet étaient déjà arrivés et attendaient la jeune femme et sa fille. Ils quittèrent la base et prirent la destination du domicile de Janet. Arrivé sur place, Sam donna son bain à Emmy et lui donna à manger. Après un bisou à tout le monde, elle la coucha. Elle redescendit retrouver ses amis et les surprit s'embrassant dans la cuisine. Elle décida de leur laisser un peu d'intimité et sortit sur la terrasse. Elle était perdue dans ses pensées et n'entendit pas Daniel arriver près d'elle.

« Vous faites bande à part Sam ? »

« Non, mais je n'ai pas voulu vous déranger. Vous aviez l'air plutôt occupé quand je suis redescendue de la chambre d'Emmy. »

« Oh ! »

« Ah vous êtes là ! »

« Oui, j'allais demander à Daniel depuis combien de temps, vous êtes ensemble. Tu ne m'en as pas parlé la dernière fois que nous nous sommes vu! »

« C'est très récent en fait. Quand Cassie est partie, je n'avais pas envie de rester seule. »

« Avec Jack, nous avons remarqué qu'elle n'était pas bien, du coup, nous l'avons invitée à une soirée SG1. Au cours de la soirée, elle a fini par s'endormir et je lui ai proposé de la ramener.»

« J'étais vraiment trop fatiguée pour conduire donc j'ai accepté et puis… »

« Daniel n'est jamais rentré chez lui. »

« Oui, vous êtes la première au courant. À la base, on le dissimule pour le moment, on veut en profiter un peu avant. »

« Je suis vraiment contente pour vous deux. Il n'y a plus qu'à le dire à Cassie ! »

« Elle le sait déjà, elle a appelé un matin de très bonne heure et c'est Daniel qui a répondu. Elle m'a fait jurer de lui dire comment ça c'était fait et qu'elle était heureuse, car elle adore Daniel. »

Sam regarda ses amis qui se tenaient à une certaine distance l'un de l'autre. Comprenant pourquoi ils faisaient ça, elle décida de les déculpabiliser.

« Vous savez, quand on commence une histoire, on a tendance à vouloir être proche l'un de l'autre tout le temps. Vous vous retenez à la base, mais ne vous gênez pas pour moi. »

« Sam, on ne veut pas te mettre mal à l'aise ou te rendre triste. »

« Je sais ce que vous ressentez, Sam. Quand j'ai perdu Sha're, c'était très difficile. »

Sam se rembrunit tout à coup et des larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Janet se leva et la prit dans ses bras. Dès qu'elle fut calmée, elle desserra son étreinte et Sam s'essuya le visage.

« Ce que je ressens n'est pas aussi fort que ce que vous avez ressenti, Daniel. J'aimais Eddy, il a toujours été adorable avec moi, il m'a donné ma fille, mais je ne l'ai pas aimé comme il le méritait. »

« Ne dis pas ça, Sam. Tu le rendais heureux et tu le sais. Chaque fois que nous avons parlé lui et moi, il me disait qu'il était heureux de t' avoir rencontré. »

« Oui, mais je lui ai menti »

« De quoi parlez-vous Sam ? Sur quoi lui avez-vous menti ? »

« Sur l'amour que je lui portais ! »

Sam replia ses jambes devant elle et mit sa tête sur ses genoux pour cacher la honte qu'elle ressentait.

« Tu l'aimais »

« Oui, mais je … »

Janet soupira en comprenant ce que Sam voulait dire et décida de lui parler de la conversation qu'elle avait eu avec Eddy quelque temps plus tôt.

« Il savait. »

Sam releva la tête et regarda son amie afin qu'elle continue ce qu'elle avait commencé à dire. Janet regarda Daniel et celui-ci comprit que les deux jeunes femmes devaient parler en tête à tête. Il s'excusa auprès d'elles prétextant le repas du soir à préparer. Une fois seules, Janet reprit la parole.

« Au baptême d'Emmy, j'ai vu Eddy te regarder à travers la vitre du salon. Je me suis approchée et j'ai remarqué que tu fixais la photo de SG1 qui était dans le salon. »

« Oui, je me rappelle m'être isolée quelques minutes, j'aurais voulu qu'ils soient présents tous les trois alors que c'est moi qui refusais de les voir. Je me suis sentie nostalgique et je ne voulais pas qu'Eddy et les autres me voient comme ça. »

« Eddy a demandé si l'on pouvait parler ensemble. On s'est éloigné après s'être assuré que ton père était avec Emmy. Après quelques pas, on s'est installé sur un banc du parc.

_« Janet, vous connaissez Sam depuis longtemps, n'est-ce pas ? »_

_« Oui, cela va bientôt faire sept ans. Nous avons travaillé ensemble pendant longtemps. »_

_«Connaissez-vous les trois hommes de la photo que Sam regardait tout__e__ à l'heure ? »_

_« Oui, je travaille avec eux, pourquoi ? »_

_« Que s'est-il passé pour qu'elle parte et abandonne tout du jour au lendemain? »_

_« Je ne peux pas vous en parler. »_

_« Je ne vous demande pas de me parler de votre travail là-bas, Sam m'a dit que c'était confidentiel et je respecte cela. Mais j'aimerais savoir lequel des trois, elle a toujours dans le cœur. »_

_« Eddy, je… ce n'est pas avec moi que vous devez parler de ça. Tout ce que je peux vous dire, c'est que Sam vous aime.»_

_« Je ne doute pas du tout de ses sentiments, mais je sais que quelque part au fond d'elle, elle reste liée à quelqu'un. Parfois, dans ses cauchemars, elle répète le nom de Jack, c'est lui n'est-ce pas ? »_

_« Je… » _

_« Ne vous en faites pas Janet, j'aime Sam et je savais depuis le départ qu'une part d'elle ne serait jamais avec moi, mais je l'ai accepté. Je l'aime énormément et je veux la rendre heureuse. »_

_« Vous la rendez heureuse, Eddy. Elle n'avait pas été aussi bien depuis longtemps. N'en doutez jamais. Sam est une femme d'honneur et si elle a construit sa vie avec vous, c'est qu'elle en avait envie. »_

_«Oui. Ne lui parlez pas de cette conservation s'il vous plaît. Je ne veux pas la mettre mal à l'aise. Je ne veux pas qu'elle se justifie. Je l'aime avec cette part d'ombre. »_

_« Comme vous voulez. »_

_« Merci Janet. Sam a de la chance de vous avoir, vous êtes une amie fidèle sur qui elle peut compter. »_

« On est retourné vers les autres après et Eddy t'a pris dans ses bras. »

« Je me sens mal, je l'aimais, mais j'aimais… »

« Finie ta phrase, Sam. Tu en as besoin et tu le sais.»

« Mais une partie de moi est restée ici, près de vous, avec Jack. »

Les deux jeunes femmes se retournèrent en entendant un bruit de plat venant de la maison. Elles se levèrent et rejoignirent Daniel à la cuisine. Voyant qu'il avait fini de préparer le repas, elles mirent la table et ils commencèrent à manger. Au milieu du repas, Sam expliqua à ses amis la proposition que le Général lui avait faite dans l'après-midi sans leur parler du poste que celui-ci s'était vu offrir.

« Vous allez accepter ? »

« Je ne sais pas encore, mais j'avoue que je suis tentée. Le peu de temps que j'ai passé à la base, je me suis sentie chez moi. »

« J'aimerais vraiment retravailler avec vous. Ça me manque de ne pas se retrouver ensemble pour parler dès que l'on en a envie. »

«Et moi, je pourrais profiter de ma filleule plus souvent et tu manques beaucoup à Cassie. »

« Je vais y réfléchir, mais de toute façon, avant de prendre une décision, il va falloir que je parle avec Jack. »

« Oui, c'est sûr, mais il est nécessaire d'en passer par là. Autant pour vous que pour Jack. »

« Je le sais Daniel. »

Ils continuèrent de discuter pendant la fin du repas et s'installèrent tous les trois devant un film. À la fin de celui-ci, Sam partie se coucher et laissa les amoureux ensembles.

Le lendemain, les deux jeunes femmes décollèrent pour Washington et promirent à Daniel de revenir deux jours plus tard au maximum. Janet lui proposa de s'installer chez elle pendant qu'il s'occupait d'Emmy pour plus de facilité.


	8. Chapter 8

_de retour avec un nouveau chapitre qui j'espère vous plaira aussi. Bonne lecture._

_Encore un grand merci à mes bétas pour leur temps ._

* * *

Chapitre 8

À Washington, les deux jeunes femmes descendirent de l'avion et se dirigèrent vers la sortie de l'aéroport. Arrivée à l'extérieur, Janet s'éloigna afin de trouver un taxi pour se rendre au domicile de Sam. Le téléphone de cette dernière sonna et après un coup d'œil au cadran d'appel, elle décrocha.

« Carter ! »

« Bonjour, docteur Carter, ici le général Morton. »

« Bonjour, général, un problème que puis-je faire pour vous ? »

« Je viens de recevoir un fax du Dr Frazier, concernant votre arrêt de travail. Je comprends parfaitement que vous ayez besoin de temps pour vous remettre de ce qui vient de se passer, mais j'aimerais que vous restiez joignable au cas où un problème surviendrait avec la porte des étoiles. »

« Je suis en ce moment même à l'aéroport, monsieur, je pensais faire un saut au laboratoire afin de donner des directives pour la suite des recherches que nous avons commencées et récupérer certains documents ainsi que mon ordinateur. Ensuite, je repars dans le Colorado, je pourrais donc y intervenir en cas d'urgence. »

« Très bien, je vous revois dans deux semaines alors. En attendant, reposez-vous et toutes mes condoléances pour votre compagnon. »

« Merci monsieur. Au revoir. »

« Au revoir, docteur. »

Sam raccrocha au moment où Janet l'appelait pour prendre le taxi. Elles montèrent et Sam donna l'adresse de sa maison. Elle s'adossa contre la banquette et ferma les yeux. Janet tourna la tête vers elle et put voir des larmes couler. Elle savait que cette épreuve allait être dure pour Sam et elle espérait pouvoir l'aider du mieux qu'elle pourrait. Sachant que les mots ne serviraient à rien pour alléger la peine de son amie, elle posa sa main sur son bras afin de lui montrer qu'elle était là pour elle. Sam se retourna et lui fit un mince sourire. Le trajet jusqu'à son domicile fut assez long à cause de la circulation. Janet paya la course et elles descendirent du véhicule.

« Allez Sam, on y va. »

« Oui. »

Voyant son amie immobile fixant la maison, Janet lui prit ses clefs et l'entraîna à sa suite. Arrivée sur le perron, Janet ouvrit la porte et ramassa le courrier. Elles pénétrèrent dans la maison et Sam s'arrêta devant une photo d'Eddy. Elle prit le cadre et partie s'installer sur le canapé. Janet lui ramena un verre d'eau et s'assit près d'elle.

« Elle a été prise il y a deux mois, pendant une de nos sorties. J'avais réussi à me libérer pendant quelques jours. Depuis, on ne se voyait pratiquement plus que la nuit et maintenant… »

« Tu veux dormir ici ce soir ? »

« Je ne crois pas être capable de dormir ici. Non, je préfèrerais dormir à l'hôtel cette nuit si ça ne t'ennuie pas. »

« Non, bien sûr Sam. On fait comme tu veux. Va te préparer des affaires pour les deux prochaines semaines et pendant ce temps là, moi, je vais faire un sac pour ta fille. »

« Oui, peux-tu prendre quelques jouets pour elle, je sais que vous lui en avez achetés, mais, elle aime jouer avec certains plus qu'avec d'autres. Regarde sur la commode, ce sont ses préférés. »

« C'est vrai qu'elle a été gâtée depuis que vous êtes arrivées. Où est-ce que je peux trouver une valise ? »

« Viens, je vais t'en donner une. »

Une fois les valises attrapées, elles se dirigèrent à l'étage pour les remplir. Pendant qu'elle finissait de rassembler les affaires d'Emmy, Janet entendit Sam pleurer dans sa chambre. Ne voulant pas la laisser seule, elle se dépêcha de finir la valise et se dirigea vers la chambre de Sam. Elle la trouva allongée sur le lit, serrant un coussin fort contre elle. Janet s'approcha doucement et posa sa main sur l'épaule de la jeune femme pour la faire se retourner.

« Sam calme toi. »

« Ca fait mal. »

« Je sais. Va chercher tes affaires de toilette et on y va. »

Sam se leva et s'exécuta. Dès que tout fut prêt, Janet appela un taxi.

« Je voudrais aller au cimetière, Janet. »

« Oui, bien sûr, on y va quand tu veux. »

« Je vais y aller seule, s'il te plaît. J'en ai besoin. »

« D'accord, j'irais trouver un hôtel et je t'enverrais un message pour te dire où me rejoindre. »

« Oui, je t'y rejoindrais alors. »

Quelques heures plus tard, Sam entra dans le hall de l'hôtel où Janet avait réservé les chambres.

« Bonjour, vous devez avoir une chambre au nom de Samantha Carter. »

« Oui, madame, bienvenue dans notre hôtel, voici votre clef, chambre 407. Cette chambre communique avec la chambre de Mme Frazier. »

« C'est bien ça, merci. »

Elle monta dans l'ascenseur jusqu'au quatrième étage. Elle n'avait pas envie de se retrouver seule pour le moment, elle dépassa sa chambre et frappa à celle de Janet.

« Entrez ! »

« Salut »

« Ça va aller ? »

« C'était difficile, mais je devais le faire. Merci d'avoir pris deux chambres communicantes, je n'avais pas envie de me retrouver seule. »

« Va prendre une douche et on descend dîner. »

« Oui, je vais appeler chez toi avant pour savoir comment va Emmy et on y va. »

« Ok, c'est parti. »

Sam téléphona à Daniel et prit sa douche. Elles dînèrent en discutant de choses et d'autres. Sam étant très fatiguée, elles montèrent se coucher très rapidement.

« À quelle heure est le vol demain ? »

Janet sortie les billets pour vérifier.

« 13h15, j'ai pu avoir des places pour un vol direct, nous serons à Colorado Springs avant 17h. »

« Très bien, je dois passer au bureau pour récupérer quelques dossiers et mon portable. Je dois aussi donner les dossiers en cours à l'équipe et après on pourra partir. »

« Ok. »

« Je vais me coucher, à demain. »

« À demain. »

Après une nuit très agitée, et que Sam se rendit au travail. Elles prirent l'avion dans l'après midi afin de rentrer.

Du côté de Daniel, sa journée avec Emmy avait été bien remplie. Il en venait même à se demander où cette enfant allait chercher toute cette énergie. Elle devait sûrement tenir ça de sa mère et il décida de faire appel à Teal'c afin qu'il vienne passer la fin de l'après-midi et la soirée avec eux. Teal'c accepta et arriva une heure plus tard. À deux, ils rangèrent un peu le salon de l'appartement de Janet et s'occupèrent de l'enfant. Après l'avoir fait manger et l'avoir couchée, ils s'installèrent devant la télé avec une pizza qu'ils avaient commandée un peu plus tôt. Le téléphone sonna et Daniel répondit.

« Allo. »

« Daniel, c'est Sam ! »

« Oh, Sam, vous appelez pour voir si je m'en sors avec Emmy ? »

« En quelque sorte ! »

« Alors, vous n'avez aucune inquiétude à avoir. J'ai été un peu dépassé en début d'après-midi, vous avez une fille très active. »

« Je suis désolée Daniel, j'aurais dû l'emmener, en plus avec votre entorse au genou… »

« Sam, Sam. Je vous l'ai proposé non ? »

« Oui, mais...

« Sam, arrêtez de vous excuser tout le temps. J'ai appelé Teal'c à la rescousse, il a été ravi de me donner un coup de main. »

« Comment va-t-elle ? »

« Elle va bien, nous l'avons couchée il y a une demi-heure. Attendez, j'ai une idée. »

« Daniel ? »

Daniel se leva et se dirigea, suivi de Teal'c, vers la chambre où était installée la petite et prit une photo afin de l'envoyer sur le portable de Sam.

« Regardez votre portable, vous verrez par vous-même, elle va bien. »

« Merci, Daniel, j'en avais besoin. Remerciez Teal'c pour moi. Je vous laisse, on rentre demain. »

« Ok Sam, embrassez Janet pour moi, d'accord. »

« Bien sûr. »

« Au revoir. »

Une fois que la jeune femme eut raccroché, Daniel retourna au salon rejoindre Teal'c.

« Elle ne va pas bien, mais je suis rassuré que Janet soit avec elle. »

« C'est une épreuve très difficile que de perdre la personne qui partage sa vie. »

« Oui, je la comprends. J'espère juste qu'elle ne va pas faire ce qu'elle faisait quand elle n'allait pas bien. »

« Se plonger dans le travail ? »

« Oui, elle est très douée pour ça. »

« Oui, en effet. »

« Vous savez quand Jack doit revenir de mission ? »

« Oui, il a contacté la base avant mon départ, les scientifiques qu'il accompagne ont travaillé plus vite qu'ils ne pensaient le faire, il rentre demain à 10 h. »

« Vous n'aurez qu'à venir tout les deux dans l'après-midi dans ce cas, Jack sera sûrement enchanté de retrouver la puce, il s'y est attaché. »

« Oui, je lui dirais dans ce cas. »

Jack rentra comme prévu à 10h et après un passage à l'infirmerie et un débriefing barbant selon lui, il put enfin sortir de la base avec Teal'c. Ils se rendirent ensemble chez Janet afin d'y retrouver Daniel et Emmy. Ils arrivèrent sur place à 13h. Après avoir frappé à la porte, ils entrèrent. En voyant Daniel affalé sur le canapé épuisé, Jack se mit à sourire.

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ici ? Il y a eu une tempête ? »

« Oui, on peut dire ça en effet. La tempête Emmy Carter ! »

« Vous n'allez pas me dire que c'est cette adorable enfant qui a mis tout ce chantier ? »

« Et bien si justement. Je ne sais pas si Sam était comme ça petite, mais si c'est le cas, je plains ses parents, ça ne devait pas être de tout repos. »

« Vous m'étonnez là Daniel, j'ai eu Emmy pendant plusieurs semaines à la maison, et mon salon ne s'est jamais retrouvé dans cet état. »

« Oui, et bien je ne sais pas quoi vous dire, mais elle m'a épuisé. »

« Où est-elle ? »

« Elle s'est endormie, je l'ai mis dans la chambre. »

« Aller, on va ranger tout ça avant que le doc ne rentre, sinon, on va avoir mal aux fesses au retour des prochaines missions ! »

Les trois hommes remirent de l'ordre dans l'appartement du docteur. Après plus d'(« une ») heure, ils entendirent Emmy pleurer dans sa chambre. Daniel commença à se lever pour y aller, mais (« il ») fut arrêté par Jack.

« Laissez Daniel, reposez-vous un peu. Je vais y aller. Je ne voudrais pas que vous soyez obligé de prolonger votre indisponibilité parce que les missions scientifiques, moi, ça m'agace. »

Ils échangèrent un sourire et Jack partit retrouver la petite. Il entra dans la chambre et la trouva debout dans son lit, les yeux remplis de larmes. Il l'a prit dans ses bras et la changea.

« Salut ma puce, alors comme ça tu as fait ce que je t'avais demandé avant de partir ? »

«Vi »

« Et je ne savais pas que tu savais dire oui. Viens, on va rejoindre les autres et on va aller faire une balade, ça te dit ?

« Vi »

Emmy fit un gros sourire à Jack et lui tendit les bras. Jack la prit contre lui et lui murmura à l'oreille :

« Tu as le même sourire que ta maman, les garçons n'ont qu'à bien se tenir, ils vont tous craquer. »

« Comme vous avez craqué pour sa maman ? »

« Daniel, c'était une conversation privée, de quoi je me mêle ? »

« Au moins, pour une fois, vous n'avez pas nié. On avance. »

Jack lui jeta un regard noir avant de reporter son attention sur Teal'c.

« Teal'c, ça vous dit d'emmener un peu la petite se balader, on va laisser Daniel dormir sinon il ne pourra pas profiter du Doc ce soir ! »

« J'en serai ravi. »

« Mais de quoi parlez-vous ? »

« Au ça va Daniel, on sait pour vous et Janet. »

« Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez. »

« Vous mentez très mal Daniel ! »

« En effet. »

« Vous n'allez pas vous y mettre Teal'c. »

Jack et Teal'c fixèrent Daniel et celui-ci haussa les épaules.

« Ok, vous avez gagné. Vous avez raison. »

« Et ça dure depuis combien de temps ?

« Depuis la soirée après le départ de Cassie. »

« Vous me devez 20 billets Teal'c »

« Quoi, parce qu'en plus vous avez parié ? »

« Hey ! On s'amuse comme on peut. Quand le doc et Sam rentrent-elles ? »

« Elles arrivent à 17h environ, elles viendront directement ici. »

Emmy commença à gesticuler dans les bras de Jack et celui-ci lui sourit.

« Aller, la puce veut bouger alors, c'est parti, vous venez avec nous ? »

« Oui, allons-y ! Où va-t-on ? »

« Je me disais qu'on pourrait aller faire les courses pour la soirée que l'on avait prévue chez moi ! Comme ça on pourra la faire demain soir. »

« Ok, c'est parti. »

Ils s'installèrent dans la voiture de Jack et passèrent une bonne partie de l'après-midi à faire les magasins. Ils rentrèrent chez Janet vers 16h et Jack et Teal'c repartirent vers la base.

Les deux jeunes femmes arrivèrent avec une demi-heure de retard. À peine arrivée, Sam prit sa fille et s'enferma dans sa chambre. Janet rejoignit Daniel sur le canapé.

« Comment ça s'est passé ? »

« Elle va mal. Elle a pleuré une bonne partie de la nuit. »

« Oui, ça va être dur, mais ne t'en fais pas on sera là. »

« Pour les deux prochaines semaines. Oui, mais après ? »

« Viens là. »

Janet se blottit dans les bras de Daniel.

« Je sais que tu es inquiète pour elle et nous aussi. On va l'aider, je te le promets. »

« J'aimerais beaucoup qu'elle accepte la proposition du général. »

« Jack a organisé la soirée demain soir, on doit y être pour 18 h. »

« J'espère que ça aussi, ça se passera bien, elle n'a pas besoin de disputes en plus. »

« Ne t'inquiète pas, Jack s'en veut encore pour ce qui s'est passé, tout ira bien. »

Ils ne virent pas Sam de la soirée, mais décidèrent de la laisser tranquille. Le dîner du lendemain allait encore amener son lot d'émotions et elle avait besoin de repos.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapitre 9

« Janet ! »

Janet qui était avec Daniel dans la cuisine, se leva et partie voir Sam.

« Oui ? »

« Dis, tu pourrais t'occuper d'Emmy aujourd'hui ? J'ai des choses à faire pour le travail, je ne voudrais pas qu'elle reste enfermée toute la journée ! »

Janet détailla son amie. Elle était très pale, ce qui accentuait, ses yeux rougis par les larmes qu'elle avait versées cette nuit et les cernes qui ornaient ses yeux.

« Tu es en arrêt, Sam. Tu devrais te reposer et sortir un peu de ta chambre. Tu n'as rien mangé hier soir ! Viens au moins prendre quelque chose pour le petit déjeuner. »

« Non, je n'ai pas faim et puis je ne peux pas laisser ce dossier en plan comme ça. C'est important. »

Janet savait très bien que Sam mentait. Elle souffla et accepta de prendre la petite avec elle. Sam, après avoir embrassé et fait un câlin à sa fille, ferma la porte. Janet repartie en direction de la cuisine et y installa Emmy à table avec eux.

« Elle ne vient pas ? »

« Non, elle dit qu'elle doit d'abord finir un dossier. »

« Il faut qu'on fasse quelque chose, elle ne doit pas rester ici. »

« Je le sais bien, mais que peut-on faire ? »

Janet se détourna pour s'occuper d'Emmy et Daniel se leva pour se diriger vers la salle de bain. En passant devant la chambre de Sam, il décida de frapper à la porte. Sam ne répondant pas, il réitérera ses coups qui furent de nouveau sans réponse. Il retourna dans la cuisine bien décidé à faire quelque chose pour la bouger.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

« On ne peut pas la laisser s'enfoncer. »

Il prit son téléphone et sorti sur la terrasse.

La sonnerie du téléphone réveilla Jack en sursaut. Il regarda le réveil et pesta. Il avait passé la soirée entière à tout nettoyer pour ce soir et espérait pouvoir dormir ce matin. Il attrapa le téléphone en regardant le correspondant et répondit en colère.

« Daniel, vous ne pouvez pas me laisser dormir ce matin ? »

« Bonjour, Jack. Je suis désolé, mais il fallait que je vous parle. »

En entendant le ton de son ami, il se calma instantanément.

« Qu'y a-t-il ? Vous m'avez l'air inquiet ! »

« Écoutez, depuis que Janet et Sam sont rentrées hier soir, Sam n'est pas sortie de sa chambre. Ce matin, elle a demandé à Janet de s'occuper Emmy sous le prétexte qu'elle avait un dossier qui ne pouvait pas attendre. »

« Elle n'a pas changé depuis toutes ces années. »

« Non, toujours la même. »

« Laissez la seule pour le moment, si c'est ce dont elle a besoin. »

« Mais… »

« Daniel, dites lui juste que j'ai avancé le rendez-vous et qu'on se retrouve à midi. De toute façon, tout est prêt. »

« D'accord, a tout à l'heure. »

Jack raccrocha et se leva pour finir de se préparer. Il devait se dépêcher afin d'aller acheter ce qui lui manquait pour le barbecue. Il était très inquiet pour Sam et il se dit que finalement, ce n'était pas le bon moment pour avoir la discussion qu'ils étaient censés avoir ensemble. Il passa chercher Teal'c à la base.

Janet finissait de préparer les affaires d'Emmy alors que Daniel tentait de faire sortir Sam de sa chambre.

« Sam, c'est Daniel ! »

« Oui, entrez. »

Il la trouva allongée sur le lit encore en pyjama. Il baissa la tête et s'approcha d'elle. Il la fit se tourner vers lui.

« Sam, nous devons être chez Jack dans 30 minutes. »

« Écoutez, je suis fatiguée. Je vais rester ici. »

« Sam, vous savez comme moi qu'il faut que vous veniez. Vous ne pouvez pas rester enfermée dans cette chambre. »

« S'il vous plaît, Daniel. »

Janet entra dans la chambre à son tour et fit signe à Daniel de sortir.

« Aller Sam, debout. Je sais très bien que tu as mal, mais tu as promis de venir. Et puis, il est hors de question que nous te laissions là. »

La jeune femme regarda Janet et finit par se lever.

« Je serais prête dans 20 minutes, je vous rejoins là-bas. »

« Nous t'attendons au salon, nous n'avons qu'une voiture. »

« Tu ne me lâcheras pas, n'est-ce pas ? »

Janet lui sourit et sortie de la chambre pour la laisser se préparer. Dès que tout le monde fut prêt , ils partirent chez Jack. Ils passèrent directement par le jardin et trouvèrent Jack et Teal'c qui s'occupaient au barbecue. Sam avait déposé Emmy à terre qui se dirigea directement vers Jack. Il s'éloigna du barbecue et se baissa pour la prendre dans ses bras.

« Salut la puce. Tu sais que tu m'as manqué, toi ? »

La petite lui fit un très grand sourire. Jack déposa un bisou sur la joue et la reposa. Il se tourna vers ses autres invités et les salua.

« Salut tout le monde. Ça va ce midi ? »

« Bonjour, Jack. Besoin d'un coup de main ? »

« Oui, allez aider Teal'c pour la viande. Mesdames, vous pouvez vous asseoir. »

« Non, on va vous aider. »

« Doc, aujourd'hui vous ne faites rien, mais la prochaine fois, par contre, on échangera. »

Il partit vers la maison en souriant. Les filles se regardèrent et Janet haussa les épaules et entraîna la jeune femme vers sa fille.

Une fois le repas terminé, les deux jeunes femmes proposèrent de ranger et de s'occuper de la vaisselle. Jack voulu leur dire de laisser, mais le regard qu'elles lui lancèrent l'en dissuada. Après avoir tout rentré dans la maison, il repartit dans le jardin avec les autres. À peine assis, il se retrouva avec une petite fille dans les bras. La petite s'endormie vite. Lorsque Sam arriva près de Daniel, elle lui demanda où était Emmy. Celui-ci lui désigna Jack du doigt et elle se dirigea vers lui. Elle observa sa fille confortablement installée sur lui et lui sourit.

« Donnez-la-moi, je vais la mettre dans sa poussette. »

« Non, on va aller l'installer dans la chambre. De toute façon, vous ne partez pas tout de suite ! Allez, venez ! »

Il déposa la petite sur le lit pendant que Sam fermait les rideaux. Jack se redressa et remarqua le teint pale de Sam.

« Vous voulez dormir un peu vous aussi ? Vous m'avez l'air épuisé. »

« Non, je n'arrive pas à dormir. »

« Des cauchemars ? »

« Oui, je revis l'accident dès que je ferme les yeux. Le pire, c'est qu'à chaque fois, je vois ma fille mourir. »

Jack se rapprocha de Sam et lui ouvrit les bras.

« Venez »

Après un moment d'hésitation, Sam capitula et se blottie dans ses bras en pleurant.

« Votre fille va bien et vous aussi maintenant. Je sais que c'est dur pour vous d'avoir perdu votre ami, mais efforcez-vous de ne penser qu'aux bons moments que vous avez vécus ensemble. Il faut continuer à vivre pour elle. Vous n'êtes pas seule, Sam. »

« Merci. »

Jack écarta Sam de lui pour la regarder.

« De vous prêter ma chemise comme mouchoir ? C'est toujours un plaisir ! »

Sam secoua la tête et lui sourit.

« Vos blagues sont toujours aussi nulles ! »

« Hey, mes blagues ne sont pas nulles, la preuve, vous souriez. Ça m'avait manqué ! »

« Quoi ? »

« Votre sourire, mais j'ai eu de la chance. J'ai eu le droit à celui de votre fille. Vous avez le même. »

Sam se dégagea des bras de Jack et commença à sortir de la chambre. Jack la regarda faire et après un dernier regard à l'enfant endormie, il la suivit. Il retrouva Sam assise sur le canapé du salon et s'installa sur le fauteuil d'en face.

« Je crois qu'il faut qu'on parle, non ? »

«Je ne sais pas. »

Jack la regarda avec surprise. Il s'était attendu à ce qu'elle veuille des réponses sur le comportement qu'il avait eu, il y a trois ans. Sam releva la tête vers lui et put lire l'incompréhension sur le visage de celui-ci.

« Vous aviez raison tout à l'heure, il faut que j'aille de l'avant. Pour Emmy, pour moi. Et jusqu'à aujourd'hui, j'ai toujours pensé que nous devrions nous expliquer quand nous nous reverrions, enfin si cela arriverait. »

Jack, toujours aussi perplexe par rapport à la réaction de la jeune femme l'encouragea à poursuivre.

« Jusqu'à aujourd'hui ? »

« Oui. Tout à l'heure, vous avez dit qu'il fallait que, pour me remettre de la perte d'Eddy que je ne pense qu'aux meilleurs moments. »

« Oui, mais je ne comprends pas vraiment le rapport. »

« Qu'est-ce que cette conversation va nous apporter de plus ? »

« Comprendre comment nous en sommes arrivés là ! »

« Et regretter ? Je ne veux pas passer ma vie a regretter. Nous avions pris tous les deux des décisions à cette époque. Moi, en vous attaquant de front et vous en continuant à nier. Mais je dois relativiser, maintenant. Sans cette histoire, je n'aurais pas rencontré un homme merveilleux que j'ai aimé, peut-être pas assez, mais il l'a accepté. Nous avons eu une petite fille qui comblera chaque jours de ma vie. Alors dois-je vraiment entacher ces trois dernières années de bonheur pour des regrets ?»

Sam se leva et arpenta la pièce. Jack suivit des yeux chacun de ses mouvements ne sachant pas si elle avait fini de parler . Dire que plus tôt, il pensait devoir attendre pour parler. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que ce soit elle qui refuse le dialogue. Il se décida à se lever à son tour et s'approcha d'elle tout en gardant une certaine distance. Elle reprit la parole doucement.

« Nos routes devaient se séparer. Vous m'avez éloignée de vous pour me protéger, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Oui, je savais que je ne pourrais pas vous apporter ce dont vous aviez besoin. Je n'ai jamais su partager la douleur avec quelqu'un. J'ai énormément fait souffrir Sarah à cause de ça et je ne voulais pas ça pour vous. Quand Daniel est mort, j'ai non seulement perdu mon meilleur ami, mais je prenais également une nouvelle fois conscience que je pouvais vous perdre aussi à tout moment. Si je vous avais parlé, je sais que nous aurions franchi la limite et je n'aurais pas supporté de vous perdre. Il n'y a qu'à voir comment j'ai réagi après. »

« Oui, j'avais l'impression d'être un fardeau pour vous, vous demandiez à Teal'c d'être sans arrêt avec moi. Je ne pouvais plus faire un pas toute seule. »

« Je n'ai jamais douté de vos compétences, vous devez me croire. J'espère que vous pourrez me pardonner un jour.»

« Je l'ai compris, plus tard, grâce à Eddy. »

Elle se retourna pour lui faire face. Elle étudia son visage, elle pouvait voir un tas d'émotions s'y refléter .

« Je vous ai déjà pardonné, et vous ? »

« Vous n'avez rien à vous reprocher Sam. »

Elle baissa la tête et murmura :

« J'ai fui ! »

Jack souffla, fit quelque pas et lui souleva le menton afin de pouvoir plonger son regard dans le sien. Il comprit alors ce qu'elle avait essayé de dire au début de cette discussion.

« Vous ne devez rien regretter Sam, vous étiez à la recherche de quelque chose que je vous refusais. Vous avez trouvé quelqu'un qui a su vous rendre heureuse et c'est tout ce qui compte. Pas de regret, il faut regarder vers l'avenir maintenant. D'accord ? »

« D'accord. »

« Venez ! »

Sam le regarda, il avait la main tendue vers elle. Elle la saisit et il l'entraîna vers l'extérieur de la maison.

« Je ne voudrais pas que les autres m'accusent de vous accaparer »

En voyant Sam arriver avec des traces de larmes, Janet attira l'attention de son compagnon et du jaffa. Ils se regardèrent et commencèrent à s'inquiéter. Quand ils virent la jeune femme sourire au Colonel, ils poussèrent un soupir de soulagement.

« C'était quoi ce soupir ? »

« Rien, on se disait juste que le calme est terminé maintenant que vous êtes revenu, Jack. »

« Daniel ! »

« Ok, je me tais. »

Ils passèrent l'après midi à parler et à profiter d'être ensemble. Les chamailleries entre Daniel et Jack allaient bon train.

Les deux semaines d'arrêt de Sam étaient passées vite et le retour à Washington était imminent. Plus le temps passait, moins elle voulait repartir. Elle avait un rendez-vous à la base avec Janet, afin d'effectuer un dernier bilan de santé avant sa reprise. Elle sortit de l'ascenseur avec sa fille et prit la direction de l'infirmerie. SG1 revenait sûrement de missions et elle trouva Jack en train de râler sur Janet alors que celle-ci lui faisait la série de prise de sang réglementaire.

« Mais ce n'est pas vrai, vous ne pouvez pas faire attention. Ça fait mal ! »

« Cessez de râler colonel, ça ne fait pas si mal que ça ! »

Elle continua d'écouter ses amis se disputer et rire ensemble dans le couloir. Elle déposa sa fille et entra avec elle dans l'infirmerie avec un grand sourire.

« Tu es en avance, Sam. Je m'occupe de ce grand douillet et je suis à toi. »

« Je voudrais voir le général après. »

« Vous voulez que je garde la puce ? »

«Oui, je veux bien. Je viens la chercher dans votre bureau après. »

« Ça marche. Vous avez fini, doc ? »

« Oui, allez-y que mon infirmerie retrouve son calme. »

Jack attrapa la petite et la mit sur ses épaules. Sam les regarda partir.

« Il s'est attaché à ta fille très vite. »

« Oui, j'ai remarqué. »

Une fois l'examen passé et la confirmation qu'elle pouvait reprendre le travail, elle se dirigea vers le bureau du Général.

« Entrez ! »

« Bonjour. »

« Oh, bonjour Samantha. Comment allez-vous ? »

« Bien, merci. Posez-moi la question ! »

Georges Hammond redressa la tête et put voir le visage de la jeune femme avec un sourire qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis longtemps. Le Général lui sourit à son tour.

« Il y a un poste de responsable du pôle scientifique de libre pour vous ici, vous êtes intéressée de revenir travailler au SGC ? »

« Oui. »

« Vous êtes sûre de vous ? »

« Oui, ici je suis chez moi. »

Elle vit, le Général ouvrir un des tiroirs et en sortir une enveloppe. Il lui tendit. Elle la prit et commença à l'ouvrir en se demandant ce qu'elle pouvait bien contenir. Elle lu rapidement le début et releva brusquement la tête.

« Il vous attend depuis l'accident ! »

« Vous avez un stylo ? »

« Le transfert sera effectif dans deux mois, mais je peux l'annoncer demain si vous voulez ! »

« Non, ne dites rien pour le moment. On le fera le moment venu. »

« Très bien. »

L'heure du départ était arrivée pour Sam et Emmy. Toute l'équipe et Janet étaient venues l'accompagner à l'aéroport. Chacun leur tour, ils lui dirent au revoir en lui faisant promettre de leur donner des nouvelles le plus possibles. Alors que les autres s'éloignaient un peu, Jack s'approcha de la jeune femme.

« Je vous appelle dès que nous avons un problème avec la porte. »

Sam fut surprise qu'il lui parle du travail et en fut un peu déçue, mais elle préféra ne rien montrer. Elle se reprit très vite acquiesça.

« Oui, bien sûr. »

Le départ du vol pour Washington fût annoncé.

« Je dois y aller, au revoir Jack. »

Il s'avança pour embrasser la petite sur le front et en fit de même pour Sam.

« Au revoir, la puce, tu vas me manquer ! »

« Voir ! »

Il sourit et reporta son attention sur Sam.

« Prenez soin de vous et appelez au moindre problème, d'accord ? »

« Oui, vous allez me manquer. »

« Vous aussi vous nous manquerez. »

La jeune femme secoua la tête, il n'avait toujours pas compris. Elle fit un dernier signe aux autres et se dirigea vers les portes d'embarquements.

Jack, qui était retourné avec les autres, se retourna et l'interpella.

« Sam, n'oubliez pas, elle risque d'avoir des problèmes très souvent! »

La jeune femme le regarda et le vit sourire. Elle secoua la tête, il avait compris finalement. Elle se dit que les deux prochains mois risqueraient d'être longs.


	10. Chapter 10

_voici le dernier chapitre. Un grand merci a Pocanais et NatouCarter pour leur aide._

_J'espère vraiment que vous avez apprécié l'histoire. Dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé!_

* * *

Chapitre 10

Jack sortait d'une réunion avec le Général Hammond et le Président. Les nouvelles découvertes du SGC étaient importantes, mais de là à lui coller de nouveaux scientifiques à gérer, ça ne lui plaisait guère.

« Qu'est-ce qui m'a pris d'accepter ce poste de général ? »

«Allez Jack, qui vous dit que vous ne vous entendrez pas avec cette nouvelle équipe ? »

« Vous connaissez mon aversion pour les scientifiques. »

« Je vous croyais guéri ! »

Jack fit volte-face et se retrouva devant Sam qui affichait un grand sourire. Cela faisait deux mois qu'elle était revenue ici, il n'avait pas eu beaucoup de temps pour lui parler et cela lui manquait.

« Bonjour, Sam. Comment allez-vous ? »

« Bonjour, Samantha. Je suis désolé, mais je dois vous abandonner, j'ai une autre réunion. »

« Et bien, si elle est aussi passionnante que celle dont nous sortons, bon courage. Et quand vous aurez le nom du nouveau responsable scientifique, appelez-moi. »

Le Général Hammond le regarda en souriant et quitta le hall. Jack se retourna vers Sam, mais ne la trouva pas. Il regarda tout autour de lui et l'aperçut en pleine conversation avec un groupe de personnes. Il prit le temps de la regarder et s'aperçu qu'elle avait finalement repris le dessus. Elle semblait plus sereine et reposée. Il n'eut pas le temps de continuer à la détailler qu'elle revenait déjà vers lui.

« Alors, que faites-vous à Washington ? »

« Une réunion pour la création d'un nouveau pôle scientifique au sein de la base. »

Il leva les yeux au ciel en ajoutant :

« Comme s'il n'y en avait pas déjà suffisamment comme ça ! »

Sam lui adressa un grand sourire, il ne changerait jamais.

« Quand repartez-vous ? »

« Je devais repartir, il y a deux heures, mais la réunion a duré plus de temps que prévu. Je ne repartirais que demain matin. »

« J'étais sur le point de rentrer chez moi, je vous invite à dîner ? »

« Avec plaisir. »

« Je dois récupérer Emmy à la crèche, je vous donne l'adresse de l'appartement et on s'y rejoint! »

« Je peux venir avec vous ? »

« Oui, pas de soucis. »

Ils sortirent du Pentagone et se dirigèrent à pied vers une crèche qui se trouvait à deux pas. Ils entrèrent et Sam se dirigea vers l'une des femmes qui s'occupait des enfants suivit de Jack. Celui-ci balaya la salle des yeux afin de repérer Emmy parmi les enfants présents. Il s'excusa auprès des deux femmes et s'approcha de la petite.

« Hey, salut la puce ! »

La petite lui fit un magnifique sourire et lui montra la table où elle était installée.

« Joue. »

« Non, ma belle. Regarde, il y a maman là-bas. Tu viens, on va la voir. »

« Oui. »

La petite lui attrapa la main et se mit à courir en direction de Sam. Celle-ci voyant sa fille arriver se baissa pour lui faire un câlin.

« Maman »

« Alors ma chérie, tu t'es bien amusée ? »

« Oui »

« Et moi, je n'ai pas le droit à un câlin ? »

La petite lui tendit les bras. Il l'a pris contre lui et se retourna vers Sam qui finissait de discuter avec la directrice. Après avoir dit au revoir, ils prirent le chemin de l'appartement de Sam.

« Vous voulez que je la prenne ? »

« Non, c'est bon. En plus, je crois que je dois être un bon oreiller, à chaque fois, elle s'endort !»

En effet, la petite avait fini par s'endormir. Ils entrèrent dans un immeuble et montèrent les quatre étages. Sam ouvrit la porte et laissa entrer Jack et sa fille.

« Vous n'avez qu'à la mettre sur le canapé. »

Jack déposa son petit fardeau et retira sa veste. Il rejoignit Sam dans la cuisine. Elle avait déjà la tête dans le frigo.

« Un coup de main ? »

« Non, je vous ai invité, je vais assumer ! »

« Vous êtes toujours aussi douée en cuisine ? »

Sam se releva et lui lança un regard faussement offensé.

« Hey, j'ai fait des progrès, mais bon puisque vous tenez tellement à m'aider, c'est d'accord. »

Ils préparèrent le repas ensembles. Sam laissa à Jack le soin de mettre la table pour eux, et partie s'occuper de changer sa fille. Ils dînèrent tous les trois et Sam coucha sa fille pendant que Jack préparait le café. Quand elle revint dans le salon, elle retrouva Jack sur le balcon. Il observait la ville et entendit Sam arriver derrière lui. Elle s'installa à ses côtés.

« Vous n'avez pas répondu à ma question tout à l'heure ? »

« Laquelle ? »

« Comment allez-vous ? »

« Mieux, je remonte la pente, je ne fais presque plus de cauchemars. Et vous ? »

« À part que je me noie sous la paperasse et que je viens d'apprendre que de nouveaux scientifiques vont débarquer au SGC, tout va bien. »

« Vous regrettez le terrain ? »

« Parfois oui, mais il était temps pour moi de raccrocher. J'avais besoin de pouvoir rentrer chez moi entier un peu plus souvent. »

« Oui, je comprends. Même si la poussée d'adrénaline que l'on éprouve en mission me manque parfois, je préfère de loin rentrer en un seul morceau chez moi, et voir grandir ma fille. »

« C'est quelque chose que je vous envie. Rentrer dans une maison vide, ça devient lassant. »

Ils restèrent silencieux, profitant de la présence de l'autre. Après quelques minutes, Sam tourna la tête vers son invité et l'observa. Il n'avait pas beaucoup changé en trois ans.

« Pourquoi n'avez-vous pas refait votre vie ? Et ne me dites pas que vous n'avez pas eu d'occasions ! Daniel m'a raconté pas mal d'histoires sur ces trois dernières années. »

« Daniel parle trop ! »

« Oui, surtout quand il boit un peu. »

Ils rentrèrent dans l'appartement et s'installèrent sur le canapé. Jack ne savait pas quoi lui répondre. Il n'avait pas prévu qu'elle mettrait ce sujet sur le tapis ce soir. Que devait-il dire ? Mentir ou dire la vérité ? Il finit par opter pour la seconde solution.

« Vous le savez très bien pourquoi, Sam. Les deux femmes que j'ai le plus aimées dans ma vie, je les ai perdues à cause de mon sale caractère. Alors, recommencer avec une autre, non et puis…»

« Et puis ? »

Jack regarda la jeune femme se demandant pourquoi elle insistait à ce qu'il continue sur cette voie-là. Ils avaient réussi à redevenir amis et il ne voulait en aucun cas perdre cela. Et pourtant, il voulait lui avouer ses sentiments envers elle. Sam l'observa et vit qu'il ne savait pas quoi faire. Elle décida que c'était à elle de prendre les choses en main. Elle avait eu le temps de penser à sa vie future depuis qu'elle avait signé son retour au SGC. Eddy avait été quelqu'un de merveilleux pour elle, mais il avait toujours manqué quelque chose dans leur relation. Elle repensa alors à la conversation qu'elle avait eue avec son père une semaine plus tôt avant son départ.

_« Je ne sais pas quand je vais pouvoir revenir à Washington. »_

_« Papa, je ne serais plus ici dans moins d'un mois. »_

_« Que veux-tu dire ? »_

_« Je rentre dans le Colorado. Je veux me rapprocher de tout le monde. »_

_« De tout le monde ? Alors Jack et toi avez pu parler ?»_

_« Oui, on peut dire ça, mais personne n'est au courant de mon retour. J'ai hâte de retravailler avec eux. Ils m'ont manqué. »_

_« Et tu en es où avec Jack ? »_

_« Papa, je ne pense pas… »_

_« Je t'arrête tout suite, seulement je veux être sûr que tu sais ce que tu veux, je ne veux pas que tu souffres à nouveau et pour avoir côtoyé Jack ces trois dernières années, il ne le mérite pas non plus. Il tient toujours à toi, tu t'en rends compte, n'est-ce pas. »_

_« Je sais ce que je veux, papa. »_

_« Très bien. Maintenant, je pourrais vous voir plus souvent toutes les deux. »_

Oui, elle savait, elle voulait plus que son amitié, elle le voulait lui. Elle se pencha vers lui et déposa un baiser sur les lèvres de Jack. Celui-ci, surprit, eut un mouvement de recul. Elle se leva et se dirigea vers la fenêtre.

« Je suis désolée, je… »

Elle avait fait le premier pas pour avancer dans leur relation, il devait faire le deuxième. Il se leva à son tour et lui mit les mains sur les épaules.

« Non, ne le soyez pas. Je… j'ai juste été surpris. »

Il la retourna vers lui et plongea dans son regard.

« Vous êtes sûre de ne pas le regretter ? Je ne veux pas brusquer les choses. Avec tout ce qui s'est passé dans votre vie dernièrement, je ne voudrais pas profiter d'un moment de faiblesse de votre part.»

Sam était très touchée, il acceptait de l'attendre, mais elle ne le voulait plus, elle était sûre de ses choix.

« Malgré tout ce qui s'est passé, je n'ai jamais oublié. Je sais que c'est tôt, mais je ne veux plus perdre de temps. La vie est vraiment trop imprévisible.»

Jack l'attira à lui. N'étant pas à l'aise avec les mots, il y préféra les gestes. Il l'embrassa à son tour. Il ne voulait plus réfléchir. Elle lui offrait une nouvelle chance et il ne voulait pas la laisser passer cette fois ci. Le baiser doux et tendre laissa place à une multitude de baisers plus intenses et fiévreux. Les mains se mouvaient sur le corps de l'autre. Ils perdaient pied, mais s'en fichaient. Jack posa son front sur celui de Sam pour reprendre son souffle.

« Moi non plus je n'ai pas oublié et je ne veux jamais oublier. »

Sam lui sourit et le prit par la main pour l'emmener vers la chambre. Ils s'aimèrent tendrement pour apprendre à se découvrir. Ils s'endormirent épuisés mais heureux de s'être enfin trouvés. Au milieu de la nuit, le téléphone de jack vibra. Il sortit rapidement de la chambre pour ne pas réveiller la jeune femme qui dormait paisiblement. Après avoir fermé la porte, il décrocha.

« O'Neill ! »

« Mon général, nous avons un problème au SGC. Le général Carter est ici avec de mauvaises nouvelles au sujet de SG4. »

« Passez-le-moi. »

« À vos ordres, mon général. »

« Jack ! »

« Jacob, que se passe t'il ? »

« Nous avons reçu des nouvelles d'un Tok'ra infiltré sur le vaisseau mère de Kali, d'après lui, deux des membres de l'équipe sont déjà morts et les deux autres sont mal en point. Il faut agir vite. »

« Il ne peut pas les aider ? »

« Il est seul. Il pense pouvoir les aider avec du renfort »

Jack se frotta la nuque en se disant que, décidément, il ne pouvait jamais être tranquille. Il souffla et demanda à Jacob de lui repasser Walter.

« Monsieur ? »

« Appelez Andrews, dites leur de faire préparer un avion. Je serais là-bas dans 30 minutes. Est-ce que SG3 est à la base ?»

« Oui, monsieur. »

« Demandez à Reynold de préparer son équipe pour mon arrivée. »

« À vos ordres monsieur. »

Jack raccrocha et retourna dans la chambre, il se rhabilla rapidement et s'assit sur le lit près de Sam. Il s'en voulait de la réveiller, mais il ne voulait pas qu'elle pense qu'il était parti parce qu'il regrettait. Il lui secoua doucement l'épaule.

« Sam, réveille-toi »

« Humm ! »

« Je suis désolé de te réveiller, mais il faut que je te parle. »

La jeune femme ouvrit les yeux et fut surprise de le voir habillé près d'elle. Elle jeta un coup d'œil au réveil qui affichait 4h30. Elle s'assit sur le lit.

« Tu t'en vas ? Il y a un problème ? »

« Oui, je dois rentrer au SGC, un problème avec SG4. »

Devant la mine inquiète de Jack, elle comprit que cela devait être sérieux.

« Ok, je comprends. Tu vas à Andrews ? »

« Oui, je dois y être dans 25 minutes, le temps de trouver un taxi. Je ne voulais pas partir sans te parler. »

« Prends ma voiture, tu iras plus vite, j'irai la chercher demain. »

« Ok. Je t'appelle dès que possible. Il faut que l'on s'organise pour se voir. Embrasse Emmy pour moi. »

Il embrassa la jeune femme et la serra contre lui. Il n'avait pas envie de partir, mais son devoir de Général le lui imposait.

« Aller, va ! Au pire, on se revoit dans deux semaines, je dois venir à la base. »

Jack n'eut pas le temps de répondre, car son portable se mit de nouveau à sonner.

« Je file, sinon, Walter va me harceler. »

Après un dernier baiser, Jack quitta la maison. Sam se recoucha et se rendormit aussitôt.

Cela faisait deux semaines que Jack n'avait pas eu un moment à lui. Depuis le retour des deux membres de SG4, les attaques Goa'Uld s'étaient intensifiées. Les heures de sommeil étaient rares et les réunions se succédaient. Il prit son téléphone espérant pouvoir parler à Sam, mais des coups résonnèrent une nouvelle fois dans son bureau.

« Entrez ! »

Janet entra dans le bureau et constata, une fois de plus, que Jack était à cran. Elle commençait à s'inquiéter pour lui. Depuis le retour de SG4, il avait passé presque toutes ses nuits à travailler sur ses dossiers à l'infirmerie. Il s'inquiétait pour l'état de santé du colonel et avec les résultats qu'elle lui amenait, ça n'allait pas s'arranger.

« Mon général, je viens vous faire mon rapport sur l'état du colonel Walker. »

« Comment va-t-il ? »

« J'ai peur d'avoir de très mauvaises nouvelles. Les derniers résultats montrent clairement que la toxine a envahi le reste de son organisme. »

Jack s'affala sur son siège. C'était ce qu'il redoutait le plus.

« On ne peut rien faire ? »

« Non, on ne peut que le soulager. Les Tok'ras examinent la toxine, mais ils n'auront pas de résultats assez tôt. Il faudrait faire prévenir sa famille. »

« Il a perdu sa femme, il y a six mois. Il n'a plus que son fils de six ans. Comment voulez-vous que je lui annonce que son père va mourir aussi ? Vous pouvez disposer. »

Janet posa la main sur la poignée de la porte, mais se retourna vers son ami.

« Si je peux me permettre, il faut que vous vous reposiez, monsieur. »

Jack regarda Janet et put lire l'inquiétude sincère de celle-ci. Il remarqua alors qu'elle était aussi exténuée et avait besoin de repos.

« Oui, je vais y aller après, j'irai voir le petit. Janet, allez vous reposer aussi. »

Janet hocha la tête et sortit du bureau. Jack referma le dossier qu'il tenait, incapable de réfléchir. Il se dirigea vers ses quartiers pour se reposer. Il essaya d'appeler Sam, mais tomba sur le répondeur. Il ferma les yeux en soupirant et finit par s'endormir.

Sam arriva à la base et se dirigea directement vers l'infirmerie avec Emmy. Elle trouva sa meilleure amie endormie sur son bureau. Elle la laissa et repartit vers celui de Daniel. Il était penché sur un artefact, mais semblait pensif et inquiet.

« Bonjour, Daniel ! »

Il releva la tête et se leva pour prendre son amie dans ses bras.

« Sam, je ne savais pas que vous deviez venir. »

« Que se passe-t-il Daniel ? Je suis allée voir Janet et je l'ai trouvée endormie sur le lit de camp de son bureau, j'arrive ici, et je vous vois inquiet. »

« Les deux dernières semaines ont été dures pour tout le monde. »

« J'ai rendez-vous avec Jack, vous pouvez me garder Emmy ? »

« Oui, mais il vient de partir se reposer. Il ne va pas bien ces derniers jours. Il ne nous a pas dit qu'il avait rendez-vous avec vous. »

« Je vais essayer de le voir. À plus tard. »

« Ok, je vais aller réveiller Janet et on ira dans mes quartiers. »

« D'accord et encore merci pour Emmy. »

« C'est bon. »

Sam se dirigea vers les quartiers de Jack, elle frappa à la porte, mais n'obtint aucune réponse, elle décida alors d'entrer. Elle avait à peine refermé la porte que Jack commença à hurler sans même lever les yeux vers la porte.

« Depuis quand vous vous permettez d'entrer dans mes quartiers sans autorisation ? »

« Je pensais que ça ne te dérangerait pas ! »

Il se retourna brutalement au son de la voix et fut sur pied rapidement. Il enlaça la jeune femme qui répondit de suite à son étreinte. Elle le repoussa vers le lit et ils se laissèrent tomber dessus.

« Ce n'est pas que je suis contre l'idée de rester ici avec toi, mais je dois voir le nouveau responsable scientifique. Je ne sais même pas qui c'est ! Où est Emmy ? »

Il se calla un peu plus dans les bras de la jeune femme. Elle lui avait manqué et ne pas pouvoir en profiter plus l'ennuyait.

« Je l'ai laissée avec Daniel. Jack, c'est moi ton rendez-vous. »

Il releva la tête, pas tout à fait sûr de comprendre ce qu'impliquait ce qu'elle venait de dire. Elle lui fit un grand sourire.

« Je reviens travailler ici ! »

« Tu veux dire que c'est toi le nouveau responsable ?»

« Oui. »

« Depuis quand le sais-tu ? »

« J'ai signé le contrat avec le général Hammond avant qu'il ne quitte le SGC. »

« Pourquoi ne m'avoir rien dit ? »

« Je pensais t'en parler, il y a deux semaines, mais… »

« Oui, on n'a pas vraiment eu le temps de parler et depuis, je n'ai même pas réussi à t'appeler. »

« J'ai vu pas mal de visages inquiets depuis que je suis arrivée. Que se passe t'il ? »

« Tu te souviens de William Walker ? »

« Oui, c'est un de tes amis, pourquoi ? »

« Il devait effectuer sa dernière mission avec SG4 et elle s'est très mal passée. »

«Comment va-t-il ?»

« Il va mal. D'après Janet, il ne s'en sortira pas. Il faut que j'annonce à son fils que son père va mourir. Il n'avait plus que lui, sa mère est morte, il y a peu de temps. Je ne sais même pas comment je vais faire. »

« Que va-t-il devenir ? »

« Il sera pris en charge par le service de l'armée et sûrement placé en foyer. À trois mois de noël, il y a mieux pour un enfant. »

« On ne l'abandonnera pas, on s'occupera de lui trouver un bon foyer. »

Jack ne répondit pas. Sam sentit peu à peu la tête de Jack s'alourdir sur elle. Elle resta avec lui pendant une heure puis le laissa seul afin de retrouver sa fille et ses amis. Elle frappa aux quartiers de Daniel qui lui ouvrit tout de suite.

« Entrez, vous avez pu voir Jack ? »

« Oui, vous avez raison, il ne va pas bien. »

Sam remarqua alors Janet qui sortait de la salle de bain. Elle avait une mauvaise mine elle aussi.

« Janet, ça va ? »

« Oh, bonjour Sam. Daniel m'a dit que tu avais rendez-vous avec le général ? »

« Oui, je prends mes fonctions lundi matin. »

«Vous revenez travailler ici, pourquoi ne nous a-t-il rien dit ? »

« Quand on s'est vus, il y a deux semaines, nous n'avons pas eu le temps d'en discuter et d'après ce que j'ai compris, il n'a pas eu le temps d'ouvrir le dossier qui concernait le pôle scientifique. »

« Et vous, pourquoi ne pas nous en avoir parlé ? »

« Pour vous faire une surprise. »

Daniel prit la jeune femme dans ses bras. Ils allaient enfin être à nouveau tous réunis.

« Je suis heureux de retravailler avec vous. »

« Moi aussi. »

« Teal'c doit revenir ce soir d'Hak'tyl, on devrait tous aller dîner dehors. »

« Oui, moi ça me va, et puis vous en avez tous besoins. Janet, tu peux venir ? »

« Oui, j'en ai besoin et puis il n'y a rien d'autre que je puisse faire pour le colonel Walker. »

« Emmy, tu viens ma puce. On va aller voir Jack et le lui proposer. »

Ils avaient finalement choisi de dîner chez Janet afin que Sam puisse voir Cassie. En fin de soirée, le téléphone de Jack sonna, il sortit sur la terrasse pour répondre. Les autres le virent raccrocher et au lieu de revenir parmi eux, il resta dehors les épaules voûtées. Sam se leva le rejoignit. Elle se mit face à lui. Il leva la tête et elle comprit qu'il venait de perdre son ami. Elle ne dit rien et le prit simplement dans ses bras. Le plus dur restait à faire, elle le savait. Après quelques minutes, Jack la relâcha doucement et s'écarta.

« Sam, je vais rentrer, mais je... »

Sam comprit tout de suite qu'il ne voulait pas être seul ce soir.

« Viens, on récupère Emmy et on rentre chez toi. »

« Merci. »

Sam commença a retourner à l'intérieur, mais fut retenue par Jack qui la ramena dans ses bras et l'embrassa. Dans le salon leurs trois amis avaient assisté à la scène et sourirent. Maintenant, tout allait rentrer dans l'ordre. Ensemble, ils étaient plus forts pour surmonter les épreuves.

FIN


End file.
